where's Damian?
by comewithme90
Summary: Puberty is hard. it's harder when you realize you might literally be the antichrist. Luckily Damian has friends and family, but can that be enough to protect him?Dark League Damian, magical Damian. Teenage Damian, lucky he has family and friends to help him. mostly for lin, Suren, Maya, Hit girl, Constantine. so much more. new summary
1. Chapter 1

It had been 5 years since Bruce had worn the suite. 5 years since he remembered that what he truly was. He was a creature of the night, the sworn protector of Gotham. He was Batman. For five years he had been blessedly ignorant of the war he had waged against crime. He was ignorant of the pain the city was going thew while in absence, but no more. No more would they be without their dark protector. Bruce Wayne had remembered who he was. What his mission was, what he was meant to do. First though, he must assemble his family.

Bruce actually felt excited at the prospect of seeing his children again. Since he had lost his memory they all had strayed rather far away from him. Choosing to let him live in peace. Their own way of protecting him from their life. Although, he would argue that as their father, he was supposed to protect them. Regardless if he remembered what he used to do.

Alfred was still heart broken on the fact that i remembered i was Batman and that i was choosing to go back to it, but he seemed peaceful with the idea that the children would finally be able to come back home.

I sat at the computer in the cave, waiting. The cave had been vacant it seemed for years. Maybe the boys would come every now and then if they needed something. I asked alfred and he said that the last person to be down there was Dick a few months back, when he was working on a case involving the court of owls. I felt a spring of panic at the mention of him going against them, but let it slide. THey had the justice league and the titans if things got out of hand. I asked Alfred what the others were up to, he told me that DIck was working with Tim in the justice league and JAson had started his group of crime fighters. The girls were still doing the birds of prey thing and that they were doing rather well. It made me feel comfortable that they were doing well for themselves. Something was missing though.

Where was Damian?

I asked him about about it and he said the Damian had very minimal contact with the others due to his constant travel. He had started a movement that went across the world. Where others could take the name of Robin and make the world a better place. Kind of like what i had tried to do with the Batman incorporated, but this was a more social movement rather than a planned organization. Other than that, alfred was not sure what the youngest of my children were up to. I sighed heavily at the lack of information, but accepted that i'd have to wait for him to come home and tell me myself.

Which should be soon, i had set off the homing beacon that would have called all of those that wore the bat family insignia. I sat back in my chair and waited another twenty minutes before i heard the doors to the batcave open and the sound of a engine being turned off. I got up and walked over to the person and saw that it was Tim wearing his Red Robin uniform. He had gotten taller. His figure had filled out a bit, but he was still the rather lean. I smiled at him and got walked over to him. I reached for him and brought him into a hug. He immediately reciprocated it and we hugged for a moment before separating. We walked back to alfred, who too hugged Tim. Alfred started to ask him how he was and if he was doing well. I watched as they reconnected and started to go over what he was doing lately. It was nice listening to him. Tim was always a level headed one. I sat back and waited for the others to come.

5 minutes later i heard another engine be shut off and the sound of heavy foot steps coming up. I turned around and expected to see my little boy, but instead a grown ass man threw himself at me.

No the baby, it was the eldest. Dick had tackled me to the grown and had me pinned to the ground with him on top of me.

"Bruce! Great to see ya, and you finally found a razor! Congrats!" thats Dick Grayson for you. I laughed and grabbed him and flipped him over so i was on top of him. He let it happen and just sat up and hugged me. It was nice having his joyus laugh back here. This was one of the things i felt was missing in the manor. Dick pushed me off him and got up. Alfred came up and hugged him next. I laughed at the way that Dick grabbed him and picked him off his feet. Alfred cried for him to put him down and give him a proper hug.

He did and they went to the garage to wait for the last two we were waiting for them. I was anxious of course for jason to come home, but Damian was the youngest and there was little news that i was able to gather about him. TIm said that he only came by to him a few times since he went on his own. I asked him what happened and apparently Tim had been kidnapped for some time, by people called the watchers. Everyone had assumed that he was dead. They grieved, the Titans disassembled and they went their own way. Without Tim there to lead them, they had no leader.

When Damian turned 13 he went after them and brought them together, he lead them against the ansouis against the assassins in training that Rha's had sent after them. He lead them against them and the defeated the league of assassins. Down the road he managed to find Tim and brought him back to the team, where he healed and taken his spot of leader.

It made me so proud to know that Damian was to do all of that, but also desperate to know what happened to Tim. what happened? Tim seemed uncomfortable talking about it, and brushed it off saying that he'd fill me in later. I was trusting that he would.

Dick said that he kept tabs on him when he first went out on his own. Apparently he went back to the island he was born on and released all of his clones, so that they could live free. Then met up with a girl that had taken on the persona of Nobody and they were traveling together. I grimaced at the thought that my son was doing the same thing i had once done. Traveling with Nobody was dangerous. All they wanted was money and they would do what they needed to finish the mission.

Apparently Damian and her had somehow gotten mixed up with the resurrection of a boy dragon that had planned to destroy the world, but stopped him. Managed to get him onto their side and now they were traveling together. Or until the teen titans thing.

What the hell was he doing?

I sighed and leaned against on the cars and waited. The boys talked admittedly with each other and i waited for JAson or Damian to come next. About an hour later i heard a bike come through the doors and saw the rather large figure of my second son.

Jason shut off the engine and stood up. He looked at his brother and waved at them.

"Hey guys, long time no see. And Batsy, nice to see ya. Thought for sure you were out." i shook my head at him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"As long as i breathe i will always want to protect the innocent. That includes family. Might take me sometime to find my way back, but i will. " i told him as i brought him into a gentle hug. Ihe reciprocated for a moment before breaking it. I stepped back and watched as he hugged Alfred, who seemed to be getting brighter and brighter with each boy that came back. All that we were missing was our youngest. Where was Damian?

I asked them if he had sent any messages to them and they said no. i went to the computer and saw that he hadn't messaged me either. I sat down and the boys came in. Alfred went up stairs to make us some sandwiches for lunch while we waited for the last one to come. Dick leaned against the counter and started to ask JAson what he been up to, since they hadn't been able to talk for a while.

Jason had apparently been taking his team more and more off world. Their last mission had them assisting the green lantern corps. I listened to him, but kept silent for the most part. I was waiting for any sign that Damian would come. Alfred soon came down with our lunch and we moved the topic to the past. Some on the things i had missed like, something called the Robin wars. That was interesting and i felt bad that i missed it. It would have been amusing seeing all those kids try to do the same stunts as my boys.

We talked about old times till late evening, still waiting for Damian to come, but he never did, DIck began to pace, worried that something could have happened and that he never knew, since he wasn't watching over im as much. Tim had taken over the computer and was trying to find what he had been doing, while jason was at hazardly over a chair, complaining that he was probably just being a brat, as per usual. I kept checking my phone and bat communicator for any new messages he might have sent me. Nothing came in though, i was starting to become annoyed with him. If he had died, there would have been news at least. He was just not looking at my messages.

Where the hell was he?

"Hey guys, i found something." Tim said from his seat. I got up and walked over to him.

"What is it Tim?" I asked as i glanced over shoulder to see multiple articles, all featuring Damian.

"Well apparently if you're a taurus, you're a perfect match for him. You are strong willed enough to handle him when he is being moody, but loose enough to play with him when he's being playful."

"What?" JAson said what i thought. I looked at the article and saw that Damian's had a profile from one of those teen magazines that would try to match you with your celebrity crush. On there, there was a picture of a young man that was hovering over a crowd of people, a microphone in his hands. Above it read 'Damian wayne! How compatible are you with him?'

"The Hell?" Dick said behind me as he read the article.

"Said he was an artist, never paid much attention to it. Guess he did pretty well with it." Jason said as he sat back down. I will have to rifle through these later, for now i needed to know where he was.

"Tim, this is interesting and i will have to look at these, but anyway we can find him?"

"Well apparently, when he's not out touring or doing a show case he likes to 'hang out with his friends at his home. Where they play games and speak about new ideas and the future." Tim read aloud. I rolled my eyes and leaned over him and started to go through the files.

Tim scoffed at me and took control of the mouse and pulled up a case file of his interactions with Constantine. They had apparently done a mission together recently and Constantine had reported it to the justice league because it affected zatanna and doctor fate.

"So we have to find Constantine to find Damian." i said.

"Seems like it's our best option at this point. He seems to keep contact threw him to the justice league. If he isn't answering us, then i don't know who else he would."

"Constantine might be able to give us a hint on where he is, huh?" Jason said as he sat up and started to pull out his phone.

"So we just have to find Constantine, first." Dick said as he crossed his arms.

"Man, the brats lucky we need him to finish this little family reunion." JAson said as he started to make calls to probably help track constantine. I sighed and pinched my nose. Constantine was a hassle to find and a pain to work with it. But if it meant i could find Damian i would do so. I started to suite up and get ready to go find him when Jason started to yell over his phone at Harper about not being able to get back by a certain point.

"Can't, i have to find the baby bat." a pause and Jason shifted a bit."No i don't need help, just wanted to see if you got any news on John Constantine." pause. "Yeah i know the last time you guys met it was over a year ago, but you are the one that worked for him." pause. "Ha, it was that short and you got shot. Yeah i get it. Ok. i will tell him when i find him." he hung up and turned to us.

"So yeah, my leads are up."

"We just need to get in contact with Zanatana and we will find him." i said as i pulled my ask on. I put into a call to the watch tower as i pulled out my boom tube that would take us there. It felt odd going there after so much time away, the league was notified of my reemergence and that they would be expecting me for the next meeting, but i was hoping i could catch Zatanna there or at least be able to contact her through the watch tower.

We warped there and was met with superman waiting for us. He had gotten my message that i was coming and decided to meet me.

"It's good to see you Batman. We've all missed you since you've been gone." clark smiled and held his hand out to me. I shook it and smirked back at him.

"Hope you guys have been surviving without me." i joked .

"Have Not been easy,but we've managed. " we walked together to the control center and i saw that there was a few people still around, even though it was getting late. In the distance i saw Zatanna talking to shazam about something.

"Sorry to disturb you two, but we need Zatanna for a moment." Dick said as he got between them. Zatanna raised an eyebrow but excused herself to speak to us. Shazam nodded and left us.

"So , what do i owe this improved meeting by the batclan. Oh, and welcome back batman. Nice seeing you again."

"Thanks Zatanna, but we are here to find Constantine." i got straight to the point. She sighed and crossed her arms at us.

"And why do you guys want him? WHat did he managed to get you into a demon contract?" she grumbled at us. Zatanna and Constantine always seemed like they hated each other, but loved each other so deeply that it was hard not to stare.

"No, we are hoping he could point us to our younger brothers location. Hasn't responded to us and we want to know where he is." Tim explained as he stepped to her.

Zatanna's face made a 'O' shape before she spoke. "Wait, do you mean the last robin. Like Robin Robin. Uhhh, your Robin. Right?"

"Yeah, that one." Dick said as he leaned in.

"I know where he is. Well, he probably is." she said as she smiled at me.

"Where is he?" i asked her.

"He is probably with the other dark leaguers at the house of mystery. He hangs out there during his down time. They are probably playing one those dumb games." she said as she uncrossed her arms and pouted at the wall.

"That's just great. We still need constantine to get in." Jason pointed out. Zatanna rolled her eyes.

"I can summon it, i just need to get back to earth. Why don't we go back down and i can take you guys in. "Zatanna said with a smirk on her face.

"How'd that happen?" TIm said.

"The house likes me better. Well actually, almost anything is liked better than Constantine." zatanna joked. I had stayed rather quiet, watching the boys and her exchange. It was nice seeing them be carefree with one of the justice league, but a question was ringing in my head.

"Why is Robin part of the Dark league?" there was nothing wrong with it, but i was curious. Why wasn't he with his brothers, where they could watch his back and him them. Why was he so far away, that we had to play find the weasel, but this time with Damian. I always hated goose chases.

"Blame constantine."

"What he do?" i growled out.

"I honestly don't know, but it's always him." sound logic. Its usually has something to do with him.

We walked back to the teleporter and took it down back down to earth. Once we got back down we stepped aside for her to call upon the house.

Within moments of her chanting some spell in latin a gust of wind that could only be associated with the supernatural came and blew past us. A few feet infront of us, a large house was being assembled. Board by board, windows coming together, glowing with an eerie purple that would have transfixed any other man, but i had seen this party trick before, and although i it was interesting, had grown used to the sight. Odd things happened to happen around someone who had spent so much time around literal gods.

Once it was funny formed, a burst of light came from it and the house settled to the ground.

"Never get tired of see this weird shit." Jason said as he clapped his hands as a sign of readymade.

Tim stepped forward and waited for Zatanna to open the door. Dick followed close behind her and i was at his heels, while Tim and jason came in after us. The door slammed shut behind us and i saw that the house's conscious was standing at the door way, waiting for us.

"Oh, umm nice to meet you, we were just stopping by." Dick said as he scratched his head.

"Yes, you guys are looking for the Hunter." She said as she turned from us.

"No, we are looking for Robin." JAson corrected.

"Robin is no more. Only the Hunter."

"Now, that's not true love. The 'hunter' has many names, he just likes to be over dramatic." Constantine popped out from one of the hallways that was leading down to the gallery. The man was wearing his customary long coat, and was walking with the swagger that had become his.

"It will be true if he were to see you. Last i was made aware, he had sworn revenge on you."

"Well, yeah, but he's not actually gonna do anything here. This is my house!"

"This house belongs to any outcasts. A room will always be open to those that wish to save and be saved." Constantine grumbled a bit about how it was still his house, but moved forward.

"So where is the 'Hunter'?" Tim asked tentatively.

"He is entertaining in the library.i will accompany you to him."

So Damian was here. That was a relief. At Least the goose chase wasn't taking us too far away. I felt giddy at the thought of see my youngest. I wonder how much he had grown. Granted, the others had changed, but most of them had gone through most of the intense moments of puberty. Had the growth spurts and awkward moments right in front of me. I missed most of that with Damian. I mean, i've missed most of his childhood, and the year we had together we amazing and had changed me, but i've managed to miss him starting to grow into adulthood.

I took a deep breathe and followed constantine.

"Constantine."

"Yeah mate?"

"Why is Robin here?"

"Uhhhh, well he sorta fell in." he phrased it more as a question rather than a statement.

"How?" i was going to get answers.

"We...worked a case together and it didn't end very quickly. Guess the kid found that he liked working on my side of fairness."

"What was the case.?"

"That's an awful long story, and besides, sounds like there's a fight that's gonna need to be broken up." he dodged my question, but he was right. The closer we got to the library the more loud cheering and awful sounds of crashing became clear.

We got in and saw that there was a small group of teens looking up and making jeers at another kid with a sack over his head trying to walk across the balcony banister of the library. The kids were screaming for him to keep going.

"Make sure not to fall Damiaaan!"

"Yeah, or ya hang for it! HAHAHA" the kids were still yelling at what i assume was my son on the banister.

"What is going on?" i turned to the houses guardian angrily.

"This is a game."

"What kind of game is this?"

"This is why i hate coming here. These kids have no control." Zatanna said as she turned from us and started to walk away.

"This is normal?" Dick asked incredulously.

"Kids just blowing off some steam." Constantine said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Does blowing off steam also involve wearing a noose?" Jason panicked.

"What?" i looked up and saw that there was definitely a rope around Damian's neck, tucked under the sack, obscuring is from my view.

"What the hell?!" Dick yelled, catching the attention of the rowdy teens, but not before one of them had thrown a glass bottle at the bottom of the banister. Making DAmian jerk abit. We all jumped into action, i had used my grapple to latch onto the ceiling above the banister and made to Grab Damian, but was stopped by another hand from behind him. Tim was under us ready to catch im, but Damian was thrown back onto the floor of the second floor. The rope still around his neck, but out of harm's way.

"Okay, Okay, you fuck ups. Time to get away, we have family here."Constantine ordered. Most of the teens groaned and went away with a swear under their breathe as the ran off to somewhere else in the house.

"Constantine?! Is that you?!" Damian said as he began to angrily claw at the sack on his head.

"And this is where i leave you four. Have a good old time dealing with that." Constantine said as he made a swirling motion at Damian and made a hasty escape. I would deal with him later, but right now, i have to speak with my son on his definition of survival instincts.

I bent down and started to unwind the rope around his neck and he jerked the sack off his head. He gasped and his narrowed green eyes stared at me. They were still the bright, almost glowing green eyes i had missed.

"Shit." was all he said. And was so right. He was in deep Shit. i thought as he brothers came up to surround us. With him now practically in my lap, and his brothers fast approach, he was going to have to answer our questions. No escape. So yes, Shit was an appropriate choice of words.


	2. Chapter 2

Damian was standing rigidly against the far wall of the bottom floor of the library. His arms crossed and refusing to meet anyones eyes. Damian was flustered and frustrated that Constantine managed to escape him again. As far as Damian was concerned Constantine still had fucked him over and he was going to get his pay back some way or another. First he just had to grab the guy, but that would have to wait. The parentals were here and he needed to deal with batman and his crew.

"Damian, what were you thinking?!" Dick yelled at him. If this was 3 years ago he would have crumbled and started to make excuses and reason why he was doing what he was doing, but there was no reason other than it was fun. And using the reason would definitely make the parentals angry. He sighed and waited for the inevitable yelling that would continue.

"Wait, let me guess, you weren't, because only people that were not thinking would do this." Dick bit out again. I tried to sit like i was ashamed, but i don't think my body language was right. I wasn't even ashamed to be honest, i little annoyed that they interrupted our little game. I mean i had bet Suren that i could break my record of 5 minutes without falling. Now i was out 50 bucks. I looked up to my dad and even through his cowl, i could see that he was PISSED., but i didn't care. I was confused as to why he was here and how he even remembered me. Last time i checked with him, he was Brucie. Gotham's most sought after billionaire that did not have care in the world. I wasn't angry or anything, i just knew it was time to move on.

"Something along those lines. Why are you guys here?"

"Well someone wasn't answering their communicator, so we had to hunt you down."

"Why do you need me?" i asked flippantly.

"Family reunion." Jason said as he finally spoke up. Pfft, Jason you ass. He knew that i didn't have that thing any more.

"Yeah, my old Robin one? Guys it been fuck 3 years since i was even Robin. Besides that thing went out on me a long time ago."

"Why didn't you just get a new one?"

"Well you see, i have this really cool gadget that's called a fucking cell phone. Besides, Tim has my number. We chat that way." they all turned to tim who just shrugged and went to leaning against the banister i was just on.

"Tim, why didn't you say anything.'

"Figured we'd catch him doing something stupid and didn't want to miss it." Tim you bastard. He could have given me a heads up.

"Fuck you tim."

"You still love me."

"Only because i have to." i rolled my eyes at him.

"Whatever you say Damian."

"We are getting off topic here, why in this world Damian, would you put yourself through that?"

"I wanted to break my record and get Suren's money." i said with no cares. There was a moment of pure stun on Dicks face and Dad's wasnt much better. I dont think ive ever seen him have to take a moment this long. Ha! Take that jason. I might just break the Batman.

"What?" Dad asked.

"I wanted to break my record and get Suren's money. It is more of the principal thing really." i explained, which was the truth. I didn't need the money, i just wanted to gloat to Suren.

"Oh my god Damian. What the hell happened to you?" i took a moment before i answered.

"Puberty, angels and demons, the revelation of sex, drugs and rock and roll. Also, blame constantine." i added to the end to make my point.

So i know this is short chapter, but after reviewing the premise of this story i think it be read from Damian taking his first steps into this kind of role he has now, rather than having bruce figuring it out as he goes and having many flashbacks. I realized that some of the adventures i had planned out for him were rather long and could take up too much of the story and considering i planned for so much to happen it wouldn't be a good idea to have bruce as our narrator. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. The other story is in progress, i just wanted you guys to kind of see where this will be heading. I'm debating just taking this down so others are not fooled into thinking this is the main story, but i kindof like the idea of having people see where this will end up. I'm not sure yet. If you guys having any suggestions about this decision let me know, but keep in mind i will taking this story from the very beginning. Explaining how Damian found tim and saved him, what happened with constantine and how damian became a star ( it involve carrie) and how he is magical. Sorry again for the inconvenience again.


	3. Chapter 3

Let me just pause the situation here, where my father and brothers are about to have an emotional break down. I know what they caught me doing might seem bad, but really, it was the natural end to my life so far. It does ask a good question though. How did i get here? Well i suppose if i had to be honest it started all the way back to when i was born. Well that's not true. It actually started like 500 years ago. With my great great grandfather, from my mother's side. I don't know about my dad's side of the family that much, but my mothers is full of weird shit, but i'll save that for another time.

Right now i want to start by looking back to when i realized how truly fucked i was.

Father was still recovering from his amnesia and i was still traveling, but my year of redemption was coming to a close. Almost all the things i had done during my time as a al ghul It was dark outside now, maya and Suren had each gone their own ways once we had returned from dinosaur island. They both needed to do their own year of redemtion as i did. It was the only way we could turn a new leaf, but with them gone. I was alone. Father was still not well. Grayson was gone, he had told me he needed to deal with his personal issues and couldnt do that if i was constantly bothering him. Well he didnt say that, he said it in a more nicer way, but i understood him. I was bothering him with all my troubles and he needed to deal with his own. I could understand that. I would go to jason, but i think he could only be with me for a day before he would head out on his own quests again. Besides i feel like i was meant to do something else. I was robin. I was free from my past, as a alghul. Something was still missing. I reach itno my pocket and started to go through my phone. There were old files i had kept in it.

I scrolled till i got to the one that has bothered me the most. Red Robin AKA Tim Drakes death. It didnt seem rihgt. There were too many inconstistanites for me to just accept that he was dead. No body, no blood, just his staff. It felt like it was a calling card. Saying "Try and get him." it pissed me off. Tim was a good soilder. He had a family that would do anything for him and a team that still needed his guidance. So where was he. That led me to my current theory. He was simply taken. I hadnt told anyone about my thoery for fear that theyd think im crazy, but i can just feel it. He's not dead.

The rush of resolve i felt once admitting to myself the Tim wasnt dead just required rescue was elating. It gave me another mission. It gave me another purpose. If i were to succeed though in my new and self imposed mission, id need back up. And who else would be better back up than Tim's old team. The Titans were going to be assemble once again, and this time it will be to save one of their own, their leader, the one that was always there to pull them out of danger, Thimothy Drake. Now all i had to do is track them down and pull them together.

Tracking down the members was rather easy. Garfield was living a rather lavish life style. Throwing parties and being a over all idiot, it made it easy for me to estend my invation to meet for 'official' buisness. Starefire was easy as well. She was still running between the outlaws and the titans tower in Jump city, so i just emailed her to meet at the destination point. Raven was somewhat more tricky. She used her magic to keep out of the publics eyes, but i tracked her down to a museum that housed some of her old worlds artifacts that managed to somehow traveled to ours. She jumped at me and attacked, but i managed to tell her that i was just looking for my older brother and that i had proof that he did not perish that night, but was instead caputured. She listened to me, but when she asked for more information, i told her that i was hoping to get the titans togethr before i disclose too much information. She agreed to meet me again. Wally west, or kid flash was just as easy as star fire, but he had managed to urk me by avoid any mail or email i had sent to him. So i had to fall to drastic measures.

While kid was out durring a patrol, i had covered the street with high elastic glue. After that it was just like catch a fly in sticky paper. He scirmed and tried to use his powers to get out of it, until i slowly lowered myself infront of him.

"Are you done?"

"Done? What is wrong with you?" he asked me.

"You didnt return any of my messages."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Check your damn email kid. Ive been trying to be civel for days now, but time is of the essense here."

"What do you want?"

"Red Robin. I believe he is still alive and would like help searching and resueing him." like the others he paused.

"How?"

"Well if you want to know, you will have meet everyone here." i handed him the address. "Dont be late, kid." i warned as i was pulled up by my grappel.

"Wait! How am i suppose to get out of this?" i left him to figure it out. Call me petty, but he pissed me off.

The next night was the meeting and i had goliath sit not that far from me. We waited till everyone had arrived and did a dramatic entrance as the others were starting to question if i was going to come. Mother taught me that, if you are going to be leading a new group, always show dominance. And a way to show dominance, make people wait for you.

"Good everyone is here. Let us begin."

"You had us waiting for an hour just so you could do that. Didnt you?" Wally accused me. Well he wasnt wrong, but i ignored him.

"We are all here because we all have something in common. My elder brother, Red Robin. He went missing and someone is trying to make it look like he is dead, but there is a hint in all of us that he is out there. Somewhere. Waiting for someone to come and help him."

"Robin, i know that you wish that your brother is gone and you miss him, but are you aure he is alive?" Star fire spoke up.

"Yeah, what kind of proof do you have?" Garfield said in a high pitch.

"The way the scene was laid out. No body, no blood. Just a staff. Its a challenge to try and save him." i gave my reasoning. I didnt want to tell them it was because of a feeling i had. There was no proof in that and there was no grounds for me to even have bothered then to bring this up. So i had to give that lame excuuse.

The others seemed to also know how weak it was.

"Robin, please. You know that your brother is gone. You must accept it and move on. He wouldnt want you to be still be in pain over his death. He's want you to continue to live." star fire place a soft hand on my shoulder, but what she was saying was wrong. It was all wrong. I just knew he was out there. It was like i could see him, feel his very presense.

I aggressivelu jerked away from her kind touch. "NO! I know he is out there! I can practically see feel him, somewhere out in this world. He might not be in this world, but i know he is here. Still with us."

"Robin, dude come on, it was a hard lost, but -" i tuned Wally out. I was getting frusterated. They didnt seem to understand. I know he is out there, we just need to think a bit more outside the box. Maybe i shouldnt have called them together yet, i could feel them deterating without Tim here. They needed him.

"Wait, he might be on to something." RAven's voice rang through my ears.

"How?" Garfield glared at her.

"They were brothers, and brothers have a bond. Especially those two. They faught constatly, hated eachother,"...i wanted to disagree with her on that but she wasnt wrong. For the first part of the year,i legitally considered just sneaking into his room to slit his throat, "and that can make the connection that much stronger. They hated eachother, but they also cared deeply for eachother. He might be getting empathitic vibes from Red Robin. Signally to him that he is alive."

The others took their time processing this. Even i had to take a moment to think. Maybe that was it. Why i felt so strongly about this.

"Ok, say that we just go off this kids hunch. What then?" Wally asked.

"We can start by going back to the seen and trying to find anyother clues, and from there we must do research on whatever suspects that are powerful enough to pull stunt." i explain, just releved that they were back to being willing to help me.

"Who ever did this must also be able to block my connections through the spiritual world. I have not been able to talk or sense Red Robins soul through any of my rituals. So we must start with the mistucal ones first." finally a plan and more clues. I started to feel relief again that finally, i wasnt alone in thinking this. Raven too had her suspicions. I looked ever at her and gave her a grateful look. She just smiled back at me. The others were finally getting on board with me.

"Ok, fine we will see where this leads to, but for now. How bout we all go back to the tower and we can get some pizza?" Star fire suggested. I could go for some food. I hadnt really ate much these past few days, trying to get everyone. But there was no way i was going to rest tonight. Finally! I was moving forward adn the excitemtn from the veryprospect had given me the drve to continue.

"Sounds good to me. Ill meet you guys there" and with that wally was gone. Probably a bit still mad at me for yesterday. Star fire exclaimed that she was going to go get the pizza and that she would meet us there. I called over goliath so we could go. I saw that Raven was standing there.

"You want a ride?" i offered her. She looked Goliath up and down before shrugging.

"Sure, you only get to live once right?"

"Pfft, yeah once. Right." she looked at me strange before her eyes widened and she too smirked at me.

"Hey what about me? Do i get to ride the red furry thing?!" Garfield yelled from below us.

"This furry red thing is called Goliath, and why would you? You can fly?" i asked him.

"How many times will i be able to say i rode Goliath?"

"Cant you just turn into him, or something? He is an animal and your name is Beast boy."

"I dont even know what that thing is!?"

"Stop calling him a thing! Just get on. If it shuts you up, go for it." Garfield grinned at us and sloppily pulled himself up. I grabbed onto Goliath, and sneakily grasped Raven's wrist before i gave the word for Goliath to not fly, but launch into the air, screaming for mercy as he went high than started to plummet to the ground. I held on to him and Raven while Beast boy was almost immediatly flung off. He was forced to turn into a bird before catcing up to us.

"You suck Robin! What was that for?!" i smiled at him.

"Next time, dont call him a thing. He's senitive about that. His name is Goliath."

"Pfft, whatever. Your still a jerk." i didnt respond to that, but Raven just smiled and moved her hands to also hold onto Goliath. We flew till we were at the towers. I landed and hopped down from goliath, once Raven and uhhh floated down from him,l send him to go and fish to eat. We went up to the tower and went into the lounge, where somehow Star fire managed to beat us here with a collage of pizzas. Wally was here too.

"Took you guys long enough."

"Yeah, SOMEONE decided to be a real jerk and play a joke." i ignored him, but star fire and Raven started to gigle a bit at his stupidness. Well Star fire giggled. Raven just kindof laughed internally, but i could still hear it. Sense it?whatever she found it funny.

"Good, not that everyone is here, let us eat and rejoice at see eachother and this new partnership with Robin." Star fire cheered.

"Temporary partnership. We will get Red back and when we do, that means my job is done and none of you have to work with me regurally again." Garfield and Wally cheered at that.

"Yes, well let us feast. I had gotten meat lovers pizza for Wally so he can eat it himself with out sharing, Raven and i both have gotten simple peponi while garfield i have gotten you the vegan, as perusual." star field looked at the pizzas over than us. That when her eyes bugged out a bit.

"Oh, i am sorry Robin. I had forgotten to ask you what you prefer." she looked down disapointed in herself.

"Its' ok, ill just eat with Garfield. Im a vegan too. So it workds out" i said as i reached over and snatched the piece that Garfield was going for. He glared at me, before it seemed to register that he wasnt the only one who belives that aniimals are friends not food. ( i still blame Grayson for makig me watch that trash movie.)

"What i have to share?"

"Afraid so." i continued to eat my slice, watching him earily.

"That is good to know! Now we can just more apporatie food for the both of you!" Star fire said in delight.

"So you dont eat meat?" Garfield asked me.

"Thought that was pretty obvious at this point."

"Hmmm, maybe your not the devil in carnate like Red said you are."

"No, i am. I am litterally damian. Like as in the anti-christ."

"Ha! He makes jokes."

"Jokes on you green boy. One day you will enter a room and my head will start to spin."

"Wrong movie." Wally chimed in. i shrugged it off and went back to eating. We spent the rest of the night like that. Once the pizza was done and everyone had retired, i was still up and started to wonder that tower. I had only been here a few times and that was becuase Tim had to watch me when Father was off world and Pennyworth was out of town. Tim always kept me in his room though, so i couldnt cause too much trouble.

Strange though, the place i hated the most durring that time is where i found myself now. I had left the room i was assigned and went to his. It was the same as i rememberd. Orderly at the desk, but everywhere else it was a disaster zone. I would complain to Tim about how he lived, but he just shrugged it off and told me wait till im on my own and then see how i keep my room. Id like to say it was the same, but for the past few months i was kindof homeless i guess. I mean, i was traveling with Maya and Suren. We would just camp outside. That wasnt a room. I suppose my room has been what i keep on my back and my home being Suren and Maya, but now they had to figure themselves out and they couldnt do that with me there. They needed to get to here on thier own.

Stepping over a pile of old files i went to his bed. I gently laid down on it. Not wanting to disturb how he left it, but right now, even though i just got done talking his friends, i still felt lonely. I needed to feel like someone was beside me. Someone who would listen to me. Granted Tim and i fought, but he would listen to me. Thats probably why we fought though.

I let my thoughts lull me into some sort of light sleep. The kind where you ended up in a dream, but you know its a dream. I was no longer in tim's room, but a long corridor that house glassed rooms. Everything was gray. I felt the need to walk down the corridor. Looking into each room as i went. Most of them were empty, but few had these shadows that just stared right back at me. I moved on. I kept going till i could hear heavy breathing in a room that was a little down. I slowed my pace and faced the darkened room. I couldnt see anything in the dark. The second i was about to voice my complaint though, blinding light came on. I was momentarly stunted. When my vision came back i saw a figure sitting on the bed facing me.

It was Tim! His head was down, looking at his hands as he seemed to be in deep thought.

"Tim! Tim!" i yelled for him, but his head remained down. I banged on his window. Still nothing.

"TIM!" i screamed this time, while also hitting the glass so hard that im sure it would have shattered. He finally looked up, but didnt seem to see me.

"TIM!" i had his attention, but it was like i was invisible. He didnt look good. His eyes were sunken in. the usual tone muscels were starting to shrink from disuse, but he stood up and went to the glass wall.

"TIM!" my fist were starting to bleed on the window from hitting it so hard. Smudging it just a bit. It was enough for him to notice though. He leaned down to see my blood and gently touch it. He could deffinatly see it. I had to let him know that we were coming for him. That we hadnt given up.

I hit my hand as hard as i could to open up the gash and once it was opened enough i squeezed as much blood as i could out. Desperatly trying to send him a message. Firsti nstncts told me to write, ' we are coming for you' ,but common sense stopped me. Instead i wrote, "DW is still looking for you." my blood was smearing and it came out faded, but hoepfully he could read it on his side. He got as close to the glass as he could and he eyes seemed be scanning the words over and over. Like he was trying to figure out if there was something else to be seen. He stood up though, and just shook his head and smiled. Like he was starting to think he was crazy. I needed one more thing to just give a bit more. He needed to stay with me, just till i was able to find him. I was running out of blood though, even more importantly, i felt like something was standing behind me. I raised myself to my full hieght and spun around. Only to see a man in cloak that obscured his face from me. He stared a head at me. Like he was staring right thorough me. When he stepped forward though, i realized he could. I looked down at my bloody message and then back at Tim, who just noticed his presense. Glaring at him i could only hear the whisper of what he must have yelled.

"Are you fucking with me?"

The figure didnt answer though. Instead, looking around the corridor. Looking for me, i realized. It looked further down the hall and lifted an imposing hand in my direction. I stood back, taking on a defensive posture. My heart was hammering in my chest. Tim stood beside me. Watching the man ignore him. In favor of looking for me. I kept going backing up while the man was just standing there. I felt like he could see me, even though he made no move to attack. The air of danger and certain death reakeked. I felt a fear i hadn't felt since my death. The certainty that this being would rip me apart worse than hell ever did.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Tim's voice broke my trance and i felt my body starting to react to the danger. I stood up and that's when I felt the a wave of dysphoria. I was reminded that this didn't make sense. I was in Tim's room, i was with the Titans. I wasn't here, wherever here was. I was at the tower. I was asleep and this is just a dream! And with that realization, and my body felt like i was a rubber band that was finally snapping back into place.

As i was flying back to oblivion i heard tim's voice one more time, questioning if i was there. And the next thing was, i was in his room. Still in his bed. I sat up and put my hands all over me. Its felt like this wasn't real. Where i went to felt so real, but this, this felt like i was still settling into this reality. What was that? Was that really a dream? It didn't feel like a dream, but it didn't feel like anything i've ever done, but it had to to be a dream. It was just a dream.

That's what i kept saying to myself till i noticed a damp spot touching my hand. Looking down i saw drops of red. Lifting my hand up slowly, i saw the small gash i had made in my dream. The red liquid still spilling from my hand.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't see anything." Garfield complained again as we surveyed the area Tim disappeared for the 7th time. There was no new evidence, but I kept demanding that we keep searching. The others were starting to become tired and the sun that we had risen with was starting to set.

"I'm starting to think we might not find anything here." Star fire said solemnly. I 'Tt' at them and continued to ignore their complaints as I shifts more of the old fallen rubble. I was still shaken up from the odd dream I had last night, but the fact that I saw Tim just made me want to find him that much more. It felt so real. It felt like I was only a few inches away from him.

"Damian. We should just go back an-"

"And what? Forget about this? You guys can, but I'm not giving in yet." I snapped at Raven.

"Whoa man, chill. We will more tomorrow, but we need to go in soon. There's nothing here we will find in the dark." Wally was trying to be reasonable, but I was so frustrated with the day that I just wanted to go blow up on something.

"I can't 'chill'. I know he's suffering wherever he is and I can't just sit around and let that happen." The others looked away a bit guilty, but Raven came up to me.

"You know that's not how it works. We need to look other places for clues, and we can't do that if we are stuck here. We can go back and map out other places to look for clues." Raven suggested. I know she was right, they were all right, but I just wanted to continue somehow. The dream from last night still repeating inside of my head.

"Fine. We can call it a night here." I grumbled signaling for goliath to come so we could leave.

"Finally! I'm starving." Garfield voice agitated me.

I was about to tell goliath to take off, but Raven grabbed onto a tuft of hair. Halting him. I paused and she climbed on.

"See you guys back at the tower." she said as goliath took to the air. Leaving the others confused about what to do. Once we were far up in the air Raven tugged on my cape to grab my attention.

"Damian, we need to talk."

"Where?"

"Go down." she ordered and I let Goliath bring us down. Once we landed she hopped down and I slid down not too far away from her.

"So what is it? If it's about my attitude, you can forget it. I will leave you here."

"Quiet Damian, "he voice was commanding. "what happened last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"Last night, I felt you. You were in distress for most of it."

"I had a bad dream. Thats all." I crossed my arms.

"A bad dream that left you with this." Raven had managed to grab my injured in one swift moment. I had covered it with my thick glove all day. How did she know? I stared at her for a moment. Lost and confused on how she knew that I had a dream that left me with such a deep cut.

Raven took the moment to gently take off my glove and turn my bandaged hand over. Blood had stained parts of the white cloth brown, but it didn't hurt anymore. Looking at the wound she spoke to me without looking up.

"Damian, have you ever heard of astral projection?"

"What?"

"Astral projection. Sort of an out of body experience."

"I've heard of it." all I really knew about that was people that had experience some form of extreme trauma had gone through it. Raven continued to hold my hand, pulling it to her. A weird dark purple glow started to come from her hand as the skin under the bandage started to stitch it back together. It stung, but I was healing.

"Only a few people are able to do it, but they say when they do it, it's like being physically there. There are able to interact with their surroundings, they leave their physical body behind."

"Where are you trying to go with this Raven?" Raven just smiled at me.

"Damian, how old is you?" the question took me for a loop.

"I'm 11, going to be turning 12 soon." Raven just laughed a bit.

"What is it?"

"You're maturing." I squinted my eyes at her.

"I'm going to need some context on what you're trying to say."

"Damian, don't tell me none of your brothers have given you the talk." m face turned a bright red at her comment.

"I know what sex is!"

"HAHAH, not that. I meant puberty."

"They go hand in hand." I grumbled

"Sort of, Damian, this time in your life is when many things are going to change." I rolled my eyes at her.

"If you are going to say that I should start to expect hair growing in new places, just please, stop."

"Hehehehe, no Damian. Didn't your dad tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That you should start to expect these things. Our abilities are hereditary. Passed down through our parents."

"What?"

"I can use magic, because my dad was a demon, but he could use it too. Your parents must have told you, that these things run in the family."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said flatly.

"Damian, you know your brother is alive with no evidence. You are seeing him; you are turning more in tune to the other world every day. I can feel it. You're becoming sensitive." I ground my teeth together.

"Psychic. You're calling me psychic"

"In lamest terms yes." I hugged at her. This was ridiculous. I mean, there was...my father wasn't in any magical line, my mother… well my grandfather… I spun away from her, tearing my hand out of her gentle hold.

"I can't be."

"why not?"

"it's just; no one ever brought it up. I was never trained in any of those arts."

"so your parents didn't tell you?" Raven asked me shocked that I didn't even think of the possibility. But it made sense. I wonder why it never occurred to me ask grandfather when I had the chance.

"No, they must have thought I'd take after my father."

"Oh, well, if that's the case, you can join me in my studying. I'm still learning how to control my powers too and who knows; maybe we can try the astral projection thing in a more controlled environment." She had a point. Pushing aside my discomfort at the current situation that I have these abilities I have no control over to focus on how they can help me with my current goal to save Tim was much better to focus on.

"that's the best plan I've heard in awhile. Do you think we can get it so I could see him tonight?" I asked in a bit of excitement. If I could somehow replicate my out of body experience than I might be able to send an actual message to him.

"we can try, but we have to be careful with this. These sorts of things can take a lot out of a person. It can be dangerous if we aren't careful."

"I get that, but I need to try." I begged her.

"ok, tonight. Come to my room at 11. I'll have everything set up. "Raven gave in to my request. She didn't seem happy, but she accepted it. I sighed in relief and made a move to Goliath.

"We should start to head back now. The others are probably already there and considering we left before them, they'll have some questions."

"do you want to tell them?"

"nah, not yet. I'm not ready. I still need to figure this out myself before I tell anyone. "

"yeah, well you are going to need someone's help."

"isn't that why I got you." I said cheekily. Raven stopped her movements, frozen for half a second before laughing at me and coming up to smack me behind the head and then aggressively ruffling my hair. I faked growled at her and Goliath copied my actions. His drool coming out in spurts and spluttering all over us.

"Goliath!" I whined as I got on top of him and then helping Raven up.

We rode off to the tower and the rest of them were all waiting for us.

"Where have you two been?!" Garfield yelled at us, all the while stomping towards us as we landed. I hopped off of Goliath and held my hand out to Raven so she could get down easier. She grabbed it and slid down Goliaths back.

"We needed to talk." Raven answered, but Garfield was still rather angry for us being late.

"What did you guys need to talk about?" Garfield was pacing now.

"None of you business, beast boy." I said as I took a more defensive stance. It was done more out of habit. Garfield was just acting weird.

"It is. We are a team now, so I need to know what you guys are saying." Garfield was getting really angry now. Starfire was starting to try and calm him, it wasn't really working. He stopped glaring at me, but he was still rather agitated with me.

"It has nothing to do with the team or you. Relax Garfield; it's actually not that big of a deal."

"How is it not that big of a deal? You guys are disappearing for a long time, just the two of you and you won't tell us! How is it ok?"

"Garfield pleases. They will tell us if there is anything that is a problem." Starfire tried again. Garfield looked up to her and back at me and raven, his eyes wild and his posture furious.

"Whatever. If they want to keep secrets, let them. See if I care!" and with the Garfield stomped back to the tower. Starfire followed closely behind him while Wally came back to us.

"Crazy there, you guys still cool?"

"Yeah, we are fine. Let's just get in." I said, dismissing Goliath. He flew away and I turned back to Raven.

"Lets just go." she strode up to the tower. When everyone was inside the tower we went our separate ways. After the fight that just went on outside had caused everyone to go their own way for the night. I decided to go shower and go over my studies. I haven't had much motivation to go over any of my old work and right now I had a few hours till raven would have me.

A few hours went by rather quick while I waited. I got up and silently heading to ravens room. I had changed into sweats to be more comfortable before bed. Speaking of which, the tower was silent and dark. Making my way through the long corridors I kept to the shadows out of habit. It's not that I didn't want people to see me and Raven talking; I just didn't want them to know what I was going to her for. I wasn't comfortable enough to really think about the fact I might have to live the rest of my life living with the ability to leave my body. The idea of it made me remember my death too much. Leaving my body and then never coming back.

I shivered thinking about it. I shook it off though and rounded the corner to Raven's room, but stopped when I saw a shadowed figure not too far away from her. I dropped down and went into the Robin mode. I didn't have any weapons, but by the way the intruder moved around, said that he was just as nervous as any normal intruder.

When he had has back to me and was about to get to Raven's room I stood up quick and lunged at him. Tackling him to the ground I landed on top of him with a grunt. The figure screamed though, no doubt alerting Raven in the process. The scream sounds familiar though. Dragging the struggling body to the moonlight I saw green.

Literally green. Garfield was under me, struggling to get out of my hold.

"Quiet Garfield." I ordered him. He stopped yelling, but looked up to me.

"what are you doing here? "he asked me, his voice reaching an ear aching level of high pitch whining.

"I heard something and decided to check it out." I lied easily.

"pfft, yeah right, you are here to see Raven, aren't you?!" He accused me. He wasn't wrong, but I was annoyed that he accused me so I pressed me knee a bit more into his chest. Causing him to gasp a bit for breathe.

"why would you think that?" I asked in my fake calm voice, the one I used when threatening sweetly.

"get off me." He groaned.

I stood up and let him breathe. When he managed to catch his breath I asked him, "why are you out so late?"

He looked guilty, staring down at the side. Avoiding eye contact. "None of your business."

"fine. Go back to bed then."

"I don't have to. You're not the boss of me." his petulant attitude was starting to grate only nerves.

"Then get out of my way!" I barked at him.

"You can't tell me what to d-"

"What are you two idiots doing out here?" Raven's voice broke our spat like a crowbar broke Jason.

"We were ummm" Garfield panicked.

"I was on my way to a previous engagement." I said as I was about to walk away from them.

"Damian, wait." Raven called back to me. I paused and looked back at her. Garfield looked up to her on horror or what I perceived as horror. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"please come in, we did have a prior engagement." She opened her door a bit more for me. Inviting me in. I looked down to Garfield again and I felt no objections from him so I stepped forward. When I was about to enter though, Garfield's hand shot up and gripped my wrist.

"What are you two doing?" he snarled out.

"He requires my help with something."

"Yeah, I'm sure he does." I didn't like his tone.

"What does that mean?" I snapped at him.

"You guys spend a lot of time together."

"Where are you going with this?"

"I just saying, I hope you guys are safe." His tone was so condescending and accusative. I looked at Raven to see if she knew what he was saying. I didn't understand what he was accusing me of.

"Garfield! It's not like that!"

"Then what is it like then?!"

"He just needs my help with something!" this was a fight I have a feeling this was an old fight and I was just being dragged in the middle.

"With what?"

"Something private!"

"Damian, what is it that so important that you can't tell us!"

"It's something I want to keep under for a while." Garfield was absolutely livid.

"You're trying to keep this under wraps? Why?" did Garfield know? How did he know that Raven was suppose to help me?

"I...uh...i just don't want people to know, i'm not ready for this either."

"Then why did you decide to do this?"

"It's not like I really have much of a choice."

Garfield paused, "what do you mean?"

"its, uhhh, puberty." it was by far the lamest reasoning I ever gave, but that's the reason Raven gave me. Garfield eyes widened in shock and looked between the two of us. If I wasn't so well trained, Garfield's attack would have actually hurt me. He tackled me and I went down, but was back up in a hot second. I pushed him off me and his body crashed into Raven's door. Raven moved out of the way and let him fall into her room. I went to stand over him to deliver another blow, but raven used her powers to make me freeze. Garfield got back up to look at me and Raven, and then he took in Raven's room. It looked like she had already prepared for our session. Candles were strewn around a circle with a pentagram inside.

"What is going on?" Garfield asked slowly as he backed up and looked around some more.

"Raven is just helping me with something's." I answered. Still not giving too much.

"With stuff like magic?"

"Yeah, I need help that only Raven can help me with." I explained as I moved further into her Raven's room. Toeing the carpet.

"Oh, so you don't want people to know that you're into magic?"

"Kind of like that." I shrugged.

"Is that why you guys have been spending time together?"

"Yeah, but I don't want others to know."

"Why? Magic is pretty interesting."

"It's complicated." Raven answered for me.

"How so? Maybe I can help?"

"I don't think you can help." I answered.

"Well you can let me try to help." I took a moment and looked at him. The anger I've seen before was now gone and in its place was someone one who was actually caring towards me. He was legitimately interested in what I was up to. And although I didn't want to involve hi, I know that if I didn't he would continue to be a pain my ass.

"Fine, but understand. This isn't really planned out. I just as lost in this regard as the next person and as such, don't blame me if this goes bad." Garfield's face lightened up.

"Yes! I'm in whatever this is! What is this?" I sighed and sat on Raven's bed. The black sheet running around me. In the back of my mind, I found it funny that Raven fitted into my stereotypical view of how her room looked. Well if I actually gave it some thought, this is what I imagined it. All black and gloom with something I'd think as satanic lying around.

"I've been seeing things, and Raven has pointed out to me that I have reached a point in my life that it is normal for others to start exhibiting certain abilities."

"That's kind of confusing." Garfield cupped his chin in deep thought. Granted it was twisted way of going about it, but if he gave it some thought he'd understand.

"Wait, so...puberty?" I smacked my head a fell back against the mattress.

"out of all of them. Garfield! Really!" Raven pinched the bridge of her nose.

"What? He said that puberty is causing it!"

"No I did not!" I exclaimed.

"You know what forget it! Garfield! I've been seeing Tim when I sleep or something like that. Raven is here to help me find my way to him and find out where he is." I was at the end of my rope with his stupidity.

"oh. So you're like psychic, but for your brother." Why did that make me mad? The way he said it.

"Garfield, be serious!" Raven was getting annoyed too.

"Ok, ok. Well how can I help?"

"Just sit over there, in the corner. Damian comes here. Its getting late and we don't want to wake the others up." Raven was done with him for the night. Garfield went happily to the corner while I sat down in front of Raven. She lit the candles around us and started to go into her meditative pose. I copied her and tried to meditate, but my mind was buzzing with the noise Garfield was making.

"Be quiet Garfield."

"I'm not doing anything!"

"Your breathing!" I snapped at him.

"Damian, focus."

"I am!"

"Then don't focus. Just try to do what you did before." I sighed and undid my crossed legs and slumped forward. I was still sitting and started to let my mind wander.


	5. Chapter 5

It felt like I was being pulled back into a dream. There was a weird window where I could feel my mind losing footing as I was pulled further away from the familiarity of my body. Raven's irritated voice rang through me. Telling me to just focus. Turns out, focusing was like ignoring people. I didn't hear her or Garfield anymore. Instead I tried to hear what was going around me. It felt like a swirl of confusion was wrapping itself painfully around me. I had to focus on what I wanted here. At least, that's what my instincts were telling me. I was here for a reason and that was to see if I could somehow find my way back to Tim. so I had to focus on him. I tried to picture him. Tried to hear his voice. But I was overwhelmed with so many other faces I knew. I saw flashes of Maya in a little Cuban village, playing with a child. I saw Suren in a dark cave, chanting something from a book. I saw Grayson with his new girlfriend, sitting on the couch in his apartment, face touching. ew. no. Jason was working on his bike, listening to music as he went. I saw all of them in quick flashes as I tried to focus solely on Tim and his presence. Why was it so easier last time? All I had to do was fall asleep and I was next to him. What made this one so different. I took a calming breath to ease my mind. I was desperate this time. That's what's wrong. I wanted to do this so badly, that it was interfering. Just like how my old tutors would tell me, sometimes you can't force it. You should just let our body do what it knows how to do. Your mind doesn't always have to dictate, sometimes your body knows how to react. In a fight, you don't think what your opponent will do, you just react. And that's what I did.

I let my mind wander till I was in a familiar setting, but instead of standing this time I was sitting down and something soft. I tried to open my eyes, but they refused to budge. Instead I let my hands wander over what it was I was sitting on. It felt like Raven's bed, but harder, and colder. It was a bed though, my feet dangled over the edge, lightly scraping what sounded like a concrete floor. I tried to stand, but my body felt so heavy suddenly. This wasn't like the last time I was here. Last time I been able walk and see. This time, it felt like I was weighed down. Like I was being forced into one spot. where ever I was, it didn't feel safe.

I jumped when I heard a soft scrape against the concrete floor in front of me. I pried my eyes open with as much as will power I could muster in this situation and I could only see cracks of a figure.

"Who's there?" I spoke up. I heard more than saw the figure jump ten feet in the air. A quick turn of feet sliding against the floor, and then an abrupt halt.

"Damian?" Tim's voice asked shakily.

"Tim? Is that you?" I whispered now.

"What are you-? How did you-? Damian, is that really you?"

"Tim, I can't really see you?" I tried to pry my eyes open more, but all I saw was his figure coming to me. He was leaned over to me, reaching out to touch me. I lifted my hand too and connected our hands. He felt so cold, but he was solid.

"Tim? You're alive, I knew you wouldn't die like that?" I breathed out an air of relief. I gripped his fingers and he closed the gap between us and embraced me.

"Tim, where are you? I can't find you." I almost sobbed as I felt what I'm sure was his chest press into my face. His whole body felt frozen, but it was ok. He was warming up.

"Damian, how are you here? This can't be real. I must be going crazy."

"Tim, if you were going crazy you would see Batman or Grayson right now. Not me." Tim was quiet, but I felt him release my head and instead consider my still closed eyes. He gripped the back of my head and held me there.

"Damian, if this real, how are you here?" I asked as he continued to rub my hair between his fingers.

"I can't really say. You can say magic, or something. I don't know. I'm just more of a freak than we originally thought, but right now all that matters are that I need to know what happened. Tim, where are you?" Tim didn't answer me immediately, instead he seemed to be focused on playing with the individual strands of my hair. I tried to take his hand off my head, but he just grabbed my hand in his grip. His grip was tight and slightly painful from how much he was gripping me.

"I don't know. I just know that this man grabbed me right before I was hit, how he did it? I have no idea. One minute I was in the middle of all those killer robots next I was in here. I've only seen him a handful of times." I took in his words and thought about it. He must mean that man I saw last time.

"I saw him once I think. Last time I was here."

"You were here before? wait? was that you? There was something weird, I'm pretty sure you wrote me a message in blood."

"That was me, sorry I didn't have anything on hand." Tim let go of one of my hands and started to gently rub my scalp again.

"Heh, that scared the crap out of me. I thought more weird shit was happening, but I guess if it's your weird shit, I'm ok with it."

"Remember that when I break you out. I got the titans on the case, and we are sure we can find wherever this hell is." Tim just leaned forward and nuzzled my head a bit. It felt odd having him do such things seeing as before that he and never really were the cuddling type, but it had been almost a year and he needed human contact. I let him continue to hold me as I tried to figure out where this place could be. I needed to try and see above this place, when I had to leave I would need to try and memorize that way I came here. I felt like I could somehow imprint the information of this location if I was able to just get above it.

"So, this was your visitor from last night." a deep voice said from behind the glass we both were held a casual tone, more curious than threatening, but that didn't stop the shake of pure terror that went through Tim and then I. Tim spun around and covered me as much as he could. I couldn't really see much of anything still, but I could just feel that it was the same man from the other night. I could just image the dark shadows his own body seemed to excrete from within. Facing us fully as he practically was in the room with us. The thin barrier between us and him was nothing.

Tim's back was to me, but pressed firmly to me. He was trying to shield me from this man. "I must say, I never thought I would see this. How did that little one finds you? Hmm?" Tim didn't answer him and neither did I. "Boy I'm speaking to you." and just like that, all sense of casualness was gone. Tim tried to grab me, but he was lifted in the air and thrown on the other side of the glass wall. Seemingly taking the place of the man. I could hear him fall on the ground and then start try and break the glass. I felt the presence. A whiff of ashes and something burning brushed against my nose. That's how I knew it was him. I tried to widen my eyes, but I could only still see the outlines of the room. Tim was kneeling on the others side of the glass, his fist banging against the glass desperately. The glass held and it only caused him more self-inflicted injuries. The man though, he stood imposing over me. I saw that much, but really, he was just a black void ashes.

"I was talking to you, boy. How did you get here?" I felt a large hand grab my scalp and roughly lift me up. He had managed to lift me one handedly by my slap. That was starting to burn from being ripped from my skull. My hands instinctively went to my head to try and pry his grip off, but it was like steel.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed.

"How did you get in here?" he asked again, but this time, he jerked me to him. In a moment of pure pain and terror, I started to try and kick wildly. In The background, I could hear Tim screaming for him to let me go.

"You won't answer me? You won't even look at me. Do you not know whose presence that you are in? Boy! Look at me." he ordered me. I tried to open them, but I couldn't. He seemed to see my struggle though.

"Hmmm. where are you little boy?" I felt him lower me a bit. I still couldn't plant my feet on the ground, but my toes could scrape against the floor. It gave me just enough support for me to ease some of the pain, but I was kicking at him. I know my hits were connecting, but it didn't seem to affect him at all. I looked up at him, and saw the blurry version of him, standing there and looking directly at me. The only thing that I saw was black and piercing yellow eyes.

I was his focus now. He let me dangle there for a minute, why? I don't know. I was still trying to pull myself out of his grip, but I felt this dull sense from somewhere inside of me. Like a cord inside of me was being pulled and lulling me, but my scalp was being ripped from my skull, so was constantly being pulled back here.

"I found you boy." The Man pulled me back up to his face and made me stare him straight in the eye. "Now, it's time for you to see god." the hand that held my head now went to my neck and gripped it hard. Was he going to crush my throat. Was he going to kill me. I mean, it would make sense. He put his other hand on my head again, but this time, instead of ripping my scalp again, his heavy hand rested on top of my forehead. As he did so, the cords I felt inside of me earlier were beginning to hum. It was such an intrusive feeling. It felt like he was inside of me. Vibrating and exploring my soul. I felt him go to the end, while at the same time, I realized that I had an end. I could sense the smile he had as he tapped my core. Strumming my soul at his whims. It didn't hurt as much as it felt too personal. It was like I was naked in front of him and was playing with my being. I pathetically whimpered as he continued to play with me.

"And now see god." and with that, it felt like he sent out a large burst of energy to my core. Blinding pain rang through my body, mind and soul. For a minute, I was reminded of when the heretic slayed me, but instead of sword piercing through my heart, it held like every atom of my body was being torn apart.

"Ahhhhhhh!" screaming was the only thing I could do as I felt my head finally clear enough from the initial pain. It felt like was still searing from within, and was ready to just fall apart.

"Open your eyes child." The man's voice lull me to the reality I'm sure he was keeping me in. he still held me by the throat. I pulled my head back and forth. I could hear Tim now sobbing for the man to let me go. Making any offer he could to get think of for my freedom. The lights were so bright and they made my eyes watered from the sudden change of scenery. I saw the behind of the man was Tim, kneeling on the ground, still trying to break the glass, but it wasn't budging and was now smeared with his blood. His face was ruined with stressed lines and tears. I tried to lift my hand to him, but it was just a weak wave. Besides the man jerked me back to his face. The motion had me closing my eyes on instincts, but that was when I realized, I can finally see. I opened my eyes to see the man, but now I could see every detail of his face. His eyes were a sour yellow. A sparkle of joy shined threw them as I looked in them. He had long curly brown hair that hung over his face, and melted into the brown unkempt beard. His face broke out into a smile that showed off friendly white teeth. He would have seemed like a nice guy if his very presence didn't scream certain death.

"There you go. How does that feel? I bet you feel free now. I know that's how I felt." he brought me even closer to his face. His yellow eyes widening as he continued to stare into my now open eyes. Searching for something, but I'm sure he only saw the terror in them. That's when I felt the weird strumming that told me he was doing something to me again. He was moving along the chords that were inside of me. It felt like he was invading me again.

"Come on, say something. I know that you feel this. It feels good, right? "he seemed desperate for some reason for me to agree with him, for me say anything it seemed.

"Let me go." I grunted out. My body was still spassing from waves of pain. He seemed to finally notice that I was still held in his restraining grip and let me fall to the ground. My body slumped to the ground and pulled my head back against the floor. I saw Tim kneeling on the floor still on the floor. He looked to confused, so was I.

"You are so young, such a novice. It's kind of cute. You are coming here to see Timothy Drake. What are you two?" he finally looked to Tim who was back to glaring at him and trying to break the glass.

"Hmmm, who are you? Let's look." he crouched down and placed a hand on my chest. The hum was back, but this time instead of pushing he was pulling.

"Damian Wayne. His brother. Ha, so cute." he stood up again and dusted his hands off. I felt another pull from within me. I groaned pitifully, gaining both of their attentions. Tim seemed like he was at a loss of what to do. The man just seemed to become duller.

"Oh? It's time for you to go already? That's ok, I know where you are. I'll come find you when you're free. Don't be scared. I'll show you how to be release those chains. I'll be there for you." I ignored him and instead tried to focus on Tim. he was still staring at the man, looking furious. I wanted to reach him, but I was starting to fade away. It felt like I was falling away from the scene. I didn't have it in me to try and hold on. I was dragged into the void I had come from. The vision from Tim and the man still standing there. Staring at the place I had once resided.

"Damian! Come on man! Wake up!" Garfield's voice yelled out desperately. I felt his hands on me as he tried to wake me. I was awake at this point, but everything inside me still ached.

"We must get him to the med bay." I'm sure that was Starfire's voice.

"No. don't." please for the love of god. Don't let them try to lift me.

"Damian? Damian? Are you ok?" Garfield asked me. I nodded slowly. I was ok, just sore.

"What happened here?" Starfire asked us. I opened my eyes and saw that everyone on the team was in Raven's room now. I sat up gingerly and almost regretted it. My body was ringing with pain. I felt something begin to drip from my nose. My hand instinctively went to the drip and pulled away to see the small drips of blood coating my hand now.

"Take it easy there. We need get you to a bed." Wally said as he bent down to help me stand. My legs protested as he helped me stand, but I ignored it and just leaned my weight on him. This was bad already. I didn't want them to think I wasn't able to function. I made it to the med bay, but I needed Garfield's help to get in the bed. I usually would have been humiliated needing help doing such simple things, but I was exhausted. So many things happened, and my very soul felt like it was being rewritten.

"What were you three doing? How did this happen?" Starfire seemed like she was angry, but I could hear the underlying tone of worry. She feared what she probably came to see when she entered the room.

"We were just talking, and then he went quiet. We don't know what happened." Raven said as she came to the side of my bed. She brushed away my bangs. Her cool hand felt my hot skin. It was a slight relief from the oncoming sickness I felt building up. At this point I didn't care what was going on around me. I just felt like I was burning from the inside.

"Damian? What happened?" Starfire tried one more time, but I was no longer looking at her. The heat inside was burning me alive now. I tossed and turned and threw my head to the other side. I was trying to express the pain I was in, while also trying to breathe thru the pain and the heat. The others started to fade from my view as the lights became dim. They didn't seem to notice it though. They just kept talking amongst themselves as it got darker and darker. It got so dark that I couldn't see them anymore. They were just dark silhouettes against the pitch darkness the room was now encased in. I tried to speak up, to let them know what was going on, but once again. My voice was gone for the night. I cried out for someone to hear me, but received a hollow echo of my own voice.

I laid back against the bed and looked up. Trying to will myself to wake up. This must be another dream, or one of those expeditions. I must have done it again by accident. That's it. I just had to wake up.

"Don't try to force it." a voice whispered. I looked up to see nothing but pitch darkness.

"Hello?" I tried again. Nothing responded. I pressed myself even more into the mattress as I tried to wake myself up.

"He's just going to hurt himself if he tries to force it."

"He's scared. Let him be."

"He's hurting himself regardless. He must learn."

"He will learn."

"Now?"

"No, later."

"Who's there?" I tried again. These voices were arguing amongst themselves. There was only silence again.

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up." I chanted to myself. This eerie silence was making me even more terrified than I already was.

"There he goes again. Just push him away."

"Then he will see us."

"He will see much more."

"Stop talking like I'm not here!" I shouted to the void.

"Oh? He can hear us?"

"That is interesting."

"His visit with Pan must have been educational."

"Chances are, it's just pan's doing. He must want more again."

"I suppose, but so young?"

"He is almost of age."

"Still a child though."

"He will learn."

"He will witness."

"PLEASE STOP IT!" I couldn't take much more of this.

"Just a child indeed. Let him be. He will see."

"Yes, rest. This place will be waiting for you when you come of age."

I woke to the sound of birds outside my window and the sun shining on my face. The once pitched dark room was full of light now. The med bay was pure white and it smelled of antiseptic. I almost comforting smell now. It meant that I was somewhere somewhat safe. But even with the light and normalcy of the room, I felt afraid. Like I knew that there was something not right under all the layers of normalcy. I shuddered at the thought of what I saw not even a moment ago in this room. What hid in the dark corners. How easy it was for the darkness to spread and absorb every aspect of light.

And that's all I could think about, as I laid in the med bed. With the sun shining brightly through the windows, the bird's songs drifting softly thru the window and my window. Not the fact that I successfully managed to astral project myself out on purpose, I couldn't think about how I saw Tim and how I talked to him. I could only think about the darkness. The darkness the man seemed to just expel from his very core, and what hid in that darkness. Those voices. I couldn't tell how many there was, but I felt like I was surrounded by them. Like there were people who didn't speak, but just watched me. I felt like they were still there. Like they had never left me.


	6. Chapter 6

"Damian? Come on man. What happened?" Garfield pleaded with me. I just looked at him from over my shoulder as I continued to dress myself. I had been released from the med bay by Starfire, who had been very against doing so, but I had convinced her that whatever had happened to me was over and that I was fine. She had mentioned she wanted to call Richard, but I had put a stop on that. I told her that it would be a waste of everyone's time, because I was fine now. I just had a bad dream and was acting childishly about it.

She didn't seem to be completely bought off, but she left it alone for now. I was grateful, but now Garfield was constantly on my ass. Asking me what happened, what did I see? If I saw Tim. I wanted to tell him, but every time I did, I just froze. Brought back to meeting that man in the eyes. Those voices in the dark. Being dragged into the dark. It was overwhelming. I couldn't stop myself from shivering every time I thought about it, but I'd need to do something soon. 'Tim was still there, and I had left him alone there with that man.

"Shut up Gar, I'll tell you guys later. For now, just be quiet about it." I ordered him harshly, trying to shush my own voice, but I was too harsh with my own anxiety. I dressed into my robin outfit and was getting ready for patrol. We were set to look over different parts of the city tonight by ourselves. Which I was grateful again for, I needed to be alone with my thoughts. Ever since I woke up this morning. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched from the shadows that leaked from every corner. Reaching for me.

"Fine, but tomorrow for sure. You, me and raven, we go to that ice cream place on Harlem and you tell us everything." I didn't hear half what he said, but I knew talking about this in a such a public place would be a bad idea, but I didn't have much energy to really tell him off, but he was dancing out of my room before I could muster up the will. I rolled my eyes and donned my mask and was stepping out into the hallway.

The night's wind was cool against my face as I swung from building to building. My mind was somewhat clearer now that I was soaring, but I was still feeling the eyes. The city was lit up and it sparkled like stars, but even though there were lights everywhere darkness still clung to the land and in it the beckoning for me to follow.

I came to a stop on top of a building that overlooked an ally where there were several suspicious people. I stood over them, counting the seconds till I made my move. I dropped down on one of the thugs, planting my feet on his head. Knocking him out, as he fell I flipped over and planted my heel on another's. I took down 3 other thugs, standing up from the crouch I had landed in. the moment of distraction I had from taking down those thugs was fading, but it had felt nice to have something to focus on other than those figment eyes following me. I stood up, shaking my head. This was getting to be silly. Even if I was being watched it doesn't mean anything. These things only talked to me, and they didn't seem threatening, what was worrying was that man. He did something to me. Changing something inside of me. It reminded me of the chaos shard that still resided in me. When it brought me back to life, there was a fire inside of me then. I only felt the tail end of it, but it was still radiating inside of me.

This though, it burned something awful, like he was literally tearing away something from me. I sighed and kicked at the ground, I closed my eyes to try and focus my thoughts, breathing as deeply as I could. Focus. I thought. I needed to try and focus so I could calm my nerves. Once I felt a strange sense of peace wash over me, I opened my eyes. The ally was still there, but the thugs were gone. I spun around. There was no way they could have snuck off. I realized then that what I was seeing was simple. The colors were gone. Everything was black and white. It was still the ally, but devoid of all color. What the hell happened? I took a step forward, cautious of my surroundings.

A few feet behind me something fell over. I spun around to see shadows moving across the white walls. What the hell is going on? My nerves were starting to heighten, my ears were picking up small things as time went on. I could hear small chatters. Voices hold conversations. Where was the shadows? They were still moving, but further away. What was this?

"Hello?" a small voice said behind me. I jumped and spun forward. A small child stood in front of me. Hiding behind the edge of the brick wall that opened to the ally. She wore a little pink dress with faded flower pedals on it.

'Hello?" I responded. She stepped from her cover and approached me hesitantly.

"Your robin!" she was a fan.

"Yeah."

"Can you help me? I'm lost?" a lost child? Here. I was lost too. I had no idea what here was, but maybe I could help her.

"Sure, do you know where we are?"

"No." Her voice was so quiet.

"Ok, well why don't we -"

"OUT OF THE WAY BIRD BOY!" what? All the sudden, I lost sight of the little girl and was now staring at the alleyways floor. Someone had planted their foot into the back of my head, propelling me to the ground. The floor scraped harshly against my cheek. Above me, the sound of a harsh punch connecting to someone's face was all I could hear now. The chattering was gone now. I flipped myself up to see someone in a deep purple costume that outlined a somewhat feminine body.

"Hey!" I yelled at them. They had their back to me, foot still firmly planted in a thug's face. They turned to me, taking out a long silver pole from their back. Swinging it back and forth in a more playful manner than what the occasion called for, fully faced me. It was a girl, somewhere around my age. She wore an obvious fake purple wig that framed her face with a bowl cut.

"What's up low boy wonder?"

"Where did you come from?"

"From above?" She flippantly gestured up as she started to cuff the thugs I had taken down, alongside her own take down. I suppose I had missed one. "Shouldn't you be thanking me or something? You don't have to stand there glaring at me."

"Why would I want to thank you? I could have handled it.

"Sure, while you talked to yourself. Walking around in circles in a dark alley way. You might want to seek help for that." I rolled my eyes at her. I inspected her some more. Watching her move around.

"Who are you?" I asked

"Hmmm, the whole point of the mask was to keep who you are a secret, but if you want to know something, you can call me Hit Girl."

"Hit Girl? Right. Well Hit Girl, why are you here?"

"Humph, other than saving your sorry ass, I was just in the area."

"In the area. Right? Where is your city?"

"Don't have one really. I'm what I like to call a freelancer."

"Freelancer?"

"Yes, no chains. Unlike you bird boy."

"I can still fly with those chain, Target."

"Ohhh, is that all you got? 'Target'? So, cute, bird shit."

"Enough with the bird insults, they aren't even clever."

"Still better than 'Target'. "

"Are you in any condition to be insulting someone, while wearing that?"

"Really? You're going to talk fashion? Have you not seen those other outfits? Talk about a 50-year-old man's wet dream."

"I never wore any of those." I blushed at the reminder of Dick's legacy.

"Doesn't stop you from being that wet dream."

"Just stop." I waved my hands up. I didn't need to think about that, let alone now add that to my ever-growing list of nightmare fuel.

"Suite yourself. And I meant that as fashion advice. Anyway, I should get going and so should you. Seeing as the sun will be coming soon. I looked up to see that the sun was just starting to peak over the tall buildings, lightening up the alleyway just a bit. We had been arguing now for a while, and I must have been lost for some time. Oh right, what happened? I was somewhere else, but was still here. Where did that little girl go?

"Hello? Earth to Bird boy? I swear, if you keep spacing out like that you're going to get yourself killed. You got yourself lucky tonight. I was here to save your ass, but I might not be next time." Hit Girl snapped me out of my thoughts again. I was slightly annoyed, but I kept my attention on her. Now that the sun was rising, I saw the way it seemed to just gleam off her eyes and make them sparkle. How he teasing smile looked kind of charming. The curl of her lips and the little pout her lips formed as she turned her head away from me. Her little nose scrunched up in mirth at my own expense. Her teasing had made her happy. It was somewhat enchanting. The sun hitting her face, making it look like it glowed.

"You lost again? Come on, bird shit. Wake up."

"Right, well, if you plan on staying in the city, you should try to stay in contact with me. The titans."

"Right, the Titans. That lame team."

"Don't call them lame."

"Whatever. sure, I'll 'stay in contact'. "hit Girl said as she started to climb the fire escape. "See ya lame brain, try not to die, or you will be literal bird shit."

"Yeah, whatever, just don't cause trouble." and with that, she was gone. I was a little disappointed to see her gone. She was entertaining at least. I sighed and turned back to the fire escape the thugs were tied up and still unconscious. The police would find them soon enough. I jumped up and started to make my way to the tower to meet up with the team. I would need to talk to Raven soon about what happened and see if she had any knowledge on what was going on with me.

It was dark again outside and with it my anxiety about the eyes watching me had come back, but I was able to push them off for now. I had so much on my mind, how was I going to explain what has been going on to Raven? Would she even have an idea on how to approach this? What about Hit Girl? What was her story? And then the big question, how was I going to save Tim. He now knew that we were hunting for him, but that didn't bode well with my conscious. I still left him with that man. That man. What was he? He said God, but anyone who called themselves that was anything but.

'Sigh'. What's the point? I should just try to talk to Raven. I needed to talk to someone about this. I went to her room and knocked on her door. It was late again, but I needed to see her again. She opened the door to see me, her eyes saying that she expected me, but to be fair, she knew I would be here sometime tonight. What was surprising though was the fact that behind her, I could see that Garfield was in her room. Sitting on her bed.

"H-Hey Damian. Nice of you to stop by." Raven's face was slightly redder, which for her I guess was normal look. Considering she was usually pale.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you." I said slowly. Feeling something similar from two nights ago. When Garfield became aggressive with me and demanded to know what was going on with Raven. Like I was stepping into a territory that was meant for them. Something from before that resurfaced. Whatever the case, Raven was letting me into her room.

"Hey man! Good to see you here, ummm, do you want me to go?" Garfield said. I sort of wanted him there. I know he won't know much, but I had grown comfortable with him. Enough for him to know what was going on with me, besides if it stopped him from freaking out again, I'd let him stay.

"No, it's fine for you to be here. You got here before me anyway." I sat on the floor beside Raven's bed. Leaning against the post.

"Thanks man." Garfield smiled at me, but his face seemed to also have a strange red hue to it. I decided to ignore it for now.

"So, what happened?" Garfield said as he adjusted himself on her bed. I stretched my back and started in on how my experience was. I told them how I met Tim and how he was still alive, but prisoner. I told them about the man and what he did to me. I told them about the voices and then how I seemed to get lost in the alley. Raven listened quietly as I told my story, but Garfield would ask constant questions. Like what the man looked like, or how Tim was. Or how I managed to get lost in such a small space. When I was done with my tale Raven raised her hand to silence Garfield from another tirade of questions.

"How did it feel?"

"How did what feel?"

"When you were in that alley. How did it feel?"

"Like I was lost. It was so empty, but full. I can't really say."

"That little girl, was she hurt somewhere?"

"Not that I could see. Why?"

"I think you may have traveled again, but in a different way."

"What do you mean Raven? Last time when he traveled all he did was go into ghost mode, not actually go anywhere."

"It's kind of like that, it was more like he was able to travel in two different worlds at the same time."

"What do you mean Raven?"

"I mean, Damian, I think you physically went into limbo. The world between here and the next."

"How did I do that?"

"I don't know. If I want to go there, I must do it with a lot of preparation work. And even then, I can't enter it and exit it that easily. Damian, we need to tread very carefully for now. I think, what that man did, I don't know. I'm sorry. That man did something to you. I don't know what, but it's something very dangerous. You say you felt like someone is watching you, always?" Raven's voice had taken on a frightened tone that didn't put me at ease, but I needed to be honest.

"Yes."

"I don't know. Damian, I don't know what to do." we were quiet after that. I wasn't sure what to do with this seemingly hopeless situation. I was at a lost on what was going to happen to me. So, I simplified it. Focused on something I know I can do. Find Tim.

"We need to find Tim still."

"Yeah, right." Garfield's voice was soft, but he was quickly gaining speed again.

"So, what? I don't think that you are doing you weird mind traveling thing is a good idea."

"Right. So, what can I do?" I addressed the question to Raven who closed her eyes in thought.

"I think that before you do anything, you need to learn how to defend yourself. Those types of attacks should be prepared for. Maybe along the way we can try and figure out what's going on with this whole thing."

"That sounds like a plan. When should we start?"

"Now. I think the faster we start to sooner we can get Tim back and track down the bad guy that took him and hurt you."

"Now that's a plan I can get behind!" Garfield cheered as he stood up, pumping his fists up. ok. We were getting somewhere. Just focus on one thing for now. That I can handle.


	7. Chapter 7

My life was always strange. I was raised by assassins, and that apparently was not a normal upbringing. Most of my family was supposed to be dead, but hey, that's curable now. The one brother that I really started out hating was now dead/kidnapped and I was the only one that was looking for him. And found him, but unfortunately, the way I found him opened a door I was seriously not ready for. It felt like at every corner I passed, there was something lurking there. Watching me. It had been a week since this had started and it was now just barely abating. For the past week, every little movement out of the corner of my eyes had me flinching and old instincts from the league that I had buried raised to the surface and screamed for me to defend myself, violently.

The rest of the team noticed my sudden change, and they were constantly trying to figure out what was wrong with me. Star Fire was threatening to call Grayson again, and I was trying my best to keep her from doing that. Telling her that it was something he should not be involved in, and that that I was indeed fine. This was just how I was. Which wasn't far from the truth. I was always a bit more on the jumpy side. Except for this time, I wasn't on the lookout for assassins, but some unseen…thing. I don't know what these are. These things I'm seeing.

Raven has been explaining things about my powers and what I can maybe do. She explained to me that more than likely, what it was I was seeing was these things called Shadow people. They don't do much, other than scaring the crap out of people that see them, and that my fear is just because I'm not used to seeing them. That soon, this feeling of dread around every corner would go away, because these 'boogey men' are just nothing more than shadows. Just as they always been. I took comfort in that, and maybe that is why after a week, I was finally starting to stop pathetically quivering at every shadow that moved.

Raven had also started to teach me how to defend myself. She said that once I leave my body, I am vulnerable to those who are also in the astral plain. I may the only living there, but that also makes me the most vulnerable, and if I planned to go after Tim this way, I'd need to know how to stop that man from attacking me again. So, every night, she would have me come to her room, sit me down, and then have me 'meditate'. It didn't really feel like I was meditating. Raven would sit there and talk me through what she would refer to as 'visual representation". Apparently, whenever I went into that…another world. It wasn't really me, but my concussions. What power I did have there was the fact that I had the energy to form anything I wanted while there. Well, not anything, my limit is when I don't have the energy left, I have to return to my body.

"What happens if I don't?" I asked Raven as she started to light the candles and the incense for our session. She looked away from the candles to the window that showed the sparkling night sky. The moon casting a luminescent seen for us as we as Garfield liked to point out, 'dabbled in the mystical arts'.

"Bad things." That's the only answer I got from her. I figured I would be lost forever in that gray world if I didn't get back, but luckily it seemed that I automatically would be pulled back to my body, once I ran out of juice. Which I was fine with, I would just have to figure out how to expand on that energy. Which lead to my more intense sessions with Raven. She would walk me through how to create a protective bubble around me whenever I would travel, but I could only hold it for so long. Which would have still been a large demoralizer to me, but the kicker for me was the fact that I wasn't even traveling at the moment. I would stay in the room with Raven when I would go into my spells and she would stay on the other side of the world with me. Her voice echoing into my head. It was disconcerting at first. Standing alone in a gray world, her room, but not her room. Her voice the only thing remotely familiar. Raven decided that it be best that I didn't go too far, and I had to be honest, that was hard. I had to focus on not leaving this room. Ok, this is hard to explain. I go into this trance by ignoring the world, and not thinking. Then I let my mind be taken to where I need to go, but I have to focus on not leaving, while at the same time not focusing. Then the fact that, every little though had me almost floating away. When I first did though, I thought of how Father would be shaking his head at how ridiculous this was. He hated magic. I wondered how he feels if he knew what I was doing, or what I was becoming.

I saw quick flashes of what he was doing. It looked like he was sitting in his office. Leaning over his desk, doing paperwork. I watched him for a moment before focusing on Raven again and was taken back to her room where I was alone. Again.

For my endurance training, I would have to hold this force field like a ball for as long as I could and although I'd had assumed it would be easy, it was exceptionally hard. I could only hold it for 2 hours maximum before I would start to flicker out of the world and start to see colors again. Colors I had come to learn meant I was in my world and that meant I was physical, while I was on the astral plain, I had come to accept that everything was an illusion. That I could not hold the same standard of rules there that I do here, but even with these drawbacks, I have to say, traveling could be beautiful. Everything was connected and if I wanted to, I had to do was ride these chords that seemed to connect everybody. Focus on the one person, and then, Bam! I there. Hold onto a chord and I could see them. Just like my first trip, I traveled the world and saw flashes of…well… everything. Some things more sense than others, but I got a distinct impression that those odd images were things that could have happened, would happen or somewhere in-between. Whatever it was, I didn't stare too long. I needed to focus on Raven voice and return to the gray world.

Coming out of that world though, it left me drained and spent. My body would protest when I would stand up afterwards and my muscles would seize. As if they had just gotten done with a brutal training exercise. When I brought this up to Raven, she shrugged and said that mental exercise was just as if not more difficult than physical and that my body was just responding to the new strain I was putting it under. Garfield had a more sinister explanation for it.

"Man, when you do that weird thing, your body just stops moving."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when Raven does it, she floats and breathes and does that chant, but you. You just stop. I thought you had died the first time. You were barely breathing and if I didn't know better, had no pulse." That would explain the cold I would bring back on occasions, but had brushed it off as her room always being colder than rest of the tower.

along with the complete exhaustion, I also had to deal with the migraines that were starting to become a regular. At first, they were dull aches and now, now it felt like they were drills, tunneling through my eyes. I asked Raven about this as well and she reassured me that it was normal. That she too got them, especially if she was under too much stress. Hint hint, me. I suppose I was under a lot of stress right now. I know that I'm not alone, but I felt this longing for something. Someone else to hold my hand as I went through this. Not to bask on Raven or Garfield, but they didn't understand what I was trying to explain. Raven tried to connect with her own experiences, but she had different abilities. She told me about her empathic abilities, and I must say, that did not sound like a walk in the park. That sometimes, she too would see these odd shadows in the corner of her eyes, but she didn't see them like I did. She never went into their world. Limbo. Was that really where I went?

Such an odd thing to think about. I remember scraps my time beyond the grave, but most of it is now just gone. Feelings are what I remember most, and when I focus on the beginning of my departure, I felt safe, welcomed. Warm embraces and loving gazes. I think that was supposed to be, but later, something happened. The feeling of chains pulling me down and screams of horror from above. Sobs and claws. I had to shake the thought from my mind before I focused too much on it. I don't know if that really happened, but something happened, and it left a deep hole of terror inside of me.

"So, dude, feeling supercharged yet?" Garfield said as he moved to sit next to me. We were on the beach now, I was playing with Goliath and Garfield was watching from the sidelines. The question wasn't meant to be irksome, but I felt annoyed anyway. I wasn't really progressing fast and it had soured my mood.

"I feel super annoyed, but no. no, supercharge." Garfield deflated a bit from my negative answer.

"Do you think you know how to get Red back?"

" I have an idea, but even if I could manage to find him, we would be sourly outgunned if that man showed up. Something tells me that he has way more experience than we do or at least more than I do."

"Oh shit. If you're saying that, he must be really out there in strength."

"Yeah, so we have to play this one smart. "

"Like I never did that." Garfield joked.

" You play something smart? Hell must have frozen over." I joked back. He laughed and we carried on with our day, I continued to play with Goliath, thinking about what I should do. It's true though. We are so outclassed, and even if I did involve starfire and Wally with me. There's no guarantee that we would even get near Tim. I had to think. I had to study.

Raven had a vast collection of books on the paranormal and powers. She had loaned me some on my particular ability. The official name was bilocation. There's been plenty of others that who have had this ability and had mastered it. There was one saint name Gerard Majella that had this ability. It is said that he was seen giving lessons while at the same time healing the ill. There were more cases like this, but I had to know how to this one, in particular, was able to travel so far and still interact with others. There was a case where Majella could procure the ingredients for medication. The issue was, that ingredient could only be found in the mountains. How did he do that? Bilotaion.

I spent hours studying his work and others. How they managed to grow their abilities were still a bit of a mystery to me. They talked more about what they saw, and how far they had gone. Some of them even said they spoke to angels. I rolled my eyes at that one. How did they grow their abilities? Hmmm. Some said extensive prayer. Yeah, not happening. Repeated entry of the cationic state. Doing it already. Mediation. Maybe. Miraclo. Never heard of that. Ok, let's see what that is. It's a drug that is used not very commonly. Apparently, it was used by exorcist that needed that extra kick when they needed it. Also some hero from before my FATHER'S time. The guy was old, but apparently, he'd use to enhance his natural abilities for an hour. Kind of lame if you're a hero, but now, that's all it really need. First thing first I have to figure out how to get some.

I spent the next hour just looking for some and had found out that it was the base ingredient for Banes Toxin. Got to be careful with this stuff then. It doesn't say anything about addicting, but if I'm going to use this, then I must be extra careful when he makes my return trip.

Looking out the window I saw that the sunny sky was now dark and that meant patrol. And after that, training with Raven. I started to pull on my uniform now. Maybe I should tell her about what I found. I know that it be cheating, but we don't know how much time Tim – a knock on my door caught my attention. I paused putting my gear on and answered the door. Starfire was there, holding a laptop to her chest, looking at me pleadingly.

"Damian, may I come in? I would like to speak to you."

"Uhhh, sure." I stepped aside and let her in. she walked in, the laptop still folded into her chest.

"I'm sure you are wondering why I am here."

"I am," I asked skeptically of what she had in mind.

"Sigh, Damian, I have many worries."

"Yes? What about?"

"You've been acting odd, and I'm worried about it. You've been very secretive lately"

"Yes, I know I've been acting odd, I'm just trying to adjust… too many things."

"well at least you're admitting to something." A voice said from the laptop. It was sarcastic, but there was a joking manner to it. Like he was trying to stay kind, even though he was obviously annoyed.

"Grayson, what's going on?" Star fire turned the screen to face me and I saw Grayson on the screen. He looked mildly annoyed, but it would seem though that Starfire had tried to soothe him enough to try and talk to me.

"Well, it would seem that you've managed to drag some people in this"

"I didn't drag anyone."

"Did you talk to kid flash? "

"I tied him up, didn't drag him." Grayson shook his head. Apparently tired of the conversation.

"Damian, we've talked about this. And it's about time that you stopped dragging others down with you." I wasn't dragging others down. "now, it's fine that the Titans are back, but you need to let this whole thing go. Tim is gone."

"He is not!"

"He is! Damian, just stop. It hurt all of us, but we are moving forward. So, do you."

"He isn't gone!" Grayson took a deep breath after my outburst. He seemed like he was trying to calm himself for whatever he was going to say next to me.

"Starfire, can you please leave us for a minute."

"Dick, I called you so we can discuss what to do. I would prefer to try and stay. Maybe if we take a breathe –"

"Star fire. Leave the room." Star fire looked like she regretted calling him now. I've never heard Grayson's voice go that…commanding? It sounded like he was about to boil over.

"I don't think that is good for the situation."

"Starfire, I need to talk to Damian alone. I'll call you when we are done, and trust me, this will be done."

"ah-ok. I'll be right outside if you need me." And like that Starfire left. And I and Grayson were alone. I picked up the laptop and half a mind to close it, but I knew that be pointless.

"Sigh, Damian, why are you always so difficult?"

I didn't answer him. Now, I've been called so many worse things, but hearing Grayson's voice, sounding so fed up and it directed at me. I had to steel myself against whatever was coming next.

"Since you couldn't waste my time, you have to waste others?"

"I'm not-"

"You just need to stop. You're being a problem to everyone and it needs to stop." I took a quick breath in to try and calm my racing heart. The more he talked, the more I felt like hyperventilating. I don't know why, but him talking like this was having such an effect on me.

"You are going to drop this thing, and you're going to tell the rest of the team if they want to they can leave. With no regret with Tim. They didn't need you guilting them into this. You're going to apologize and let them go if they want."

I didn't even know what to say. "Grayson, but I – "

"No Damian! Stop! I'm so sick of this! I'm so sick of you! You just need to stop fighting this and know when you've lost! It's enough." I looked away from the screen, I felt stinging in my eyes, but I wasn't about to let him see it.

"If I get one more call about you, I'm going to find you and I'm going to take Robin away and I will put you under lock and key. Is that understood?" I sniffed a bit.

"Is that understood?" Grayson asked again, this time, his threat hanging firmly over my head.

"Yes." My voice cracked out.

"Good, no more calls Damian." And the screen went black and I was left with the clenching of my stomach and the burning heat in my eyes. I let myself sit there for a minute. To calm my erratic heartbeat and to wipe the unshed tears from my eyes.

KNOCK KNOCK

The door opened a bit and Starfire looked in. I didn't want to look at her right now.

"Damian? Are you ok?" I wanted to yell at her. To blame her for how Grayson was acting towards me, but that was my fault. I guess I just reach his limit. Everyone eventually didn't want anything to do with me. I wasn't her fault.

"Fine. I'm going to get dressed and go out for patrol." I stood up and turned away from her so she wouldn't see the redness I'm sure my eyes still had. She stood by the door awkwardly. Folding her hands in front of her. Shifting her weight from side to side.

"Damian, I am sorry for that. I had thought that Dick you have been willing to talk to you in a more kinder tone."

"It's fine. He's right. Tomorrow, if anyone wants to leave they can. I'm just going to do things by myself. I shouldn't be wasting others time."

"Oh, Damian. No one regrets this, and no one is willing to leave. Everyone wants to stay and help look for Red Robin." She tried to reach for me, but I stepped out from her touch. I didn't want to be near her, and her kind words. Just needed to be out. Out of here. Away from everyone. Away from Star fire, from the team, from Grayson from my powers, from myself.

I threw my hood up and ducked under her to get to the door.

"Damian! Come talk to me, when you feel like it. I am sorry. "I ignored her, she is expecting a call soon and I really don't want to hear his voice anytime soon.

The wind was unusually warm tonight, but it felt refreshing as I grappled through the city. The summer nights were beautiful here in star city and it was a welcomed change from Gotham. It was bright here and offered so many happy distractions. It was still relatively early in the night, so civvies were still out.

My heart and stomach felt better, but anytime I spent too much thought on what Grayson had said, it caused me to revert. I felt so much guilt for making must do deal with me, but I knew Tim was out there, and I was so close to saving him. If I had to do it alone, I would.

I went over a dark road that ended in a dead end with a chain link fence and saw a group of thugs and a small feminine figure surrounded by them. Well hello, distraction. I swung over the closest building and took all of them in. no weapons and just some overgrown douches. Easy.

I stepped to the edge of the roof and jumped down, landing on one of them. He grunted and fell. The others turned to me, taking their focus off the girl.

"Robin! Get him!" they all came at me and I smiled as they tried to attack. One threw a punch and I ducked and punched up. A nasty crack was my reward and his scream of pain was the bonus. He fell back and two more came at me. I jumped up and planted one foot into each of their faces. The blood that now decorated my green boots was artfully beautiful. I stepped back and watched them hit the ground. This was fun.

"Bird Shit, pay attention. "A familiar voice yelled at me as a small fist connected to a thug face that was trying to grab me from behind. The girl that was being cornered had one punched the ass to hell. He was out. I looked at her and saw long blonde curly hair. It cascades down her shoulders in rivets. Her noses was small and her eyes held such a spark that they practically sparkled under her assault of thugs. This girl knew how to deliver pain.

"Bird shit, come on!" I was a trained professional. I didn't need to see the last thug come up behind me to know that I should kick backward, hitting him where the sun doesn't shine. Fun.

The girl flipped her head up and the river of blonde followed. It was hypnotizing. That when I saw her face clearly. It was familiar. The small nose that scrunched up with a teasing wrinkle. The curl of her lips as she looked at me. All the was missing was the purple wig.

"Hit Girl?"

"Sup, bird shit?"

"What were you doing?" she walked towards me and started to pull me to a darker part of the street. Incase civilians more came by and saw Robin speaking to a random girl.

"Well I was just having a nice night, about to end it with some light exercise, but it looks like I'm ending it with you." A bit of heat rose to my cheeks and I was grateful that we were now in darker lighting.

"On patrol?"

"Patrol?" I repeated.

"Yes. That thing superheroes do to make sure baddies aren't up to anything."

"yes, I was."

"Mmmm, you get off anytime soon?" she asked me as she started to walk to the other end of the street.

"Not really. Why?"

"Buy me ice cream."

"What?"

"We are really close to the docks and there's an ice cream stand. Buy me one."

"Why?"

You can buy yourself one too."

"But why should I buy you one?"

"Because you want to." I looked at her and couldn't tell if she was being serious.

"I'm in uniform. I can't just walk up and buy an ice cream.

"Then take off the costume."

"Then I'd be naked."

"Stop being difficult. Lose the vest, the cape, and mask and you'll be fine."

"Then you'll know who I am."

"So? You know who I am."

"No, I don't."

"Pfft, that easy. I'm Mindy Macready, but I prefer hit girl."

"Why are you telling me this so easily."

"I don't see the point in hiding it. I know your partners with Batman and once Batman is involved, nothing is a secret, so might as well start clean."

"That makes very little sense."

"But there's still some sense in it. So, are you going to buy me ice cream?"

"I still don't understand that logic either."

"But you're still going to do it." She was smiling at me again and I did want to, but I would have to unmask and even if my gut was telling me it was ok, years of training and grilling was telling me no. Grayson had told me stories of how others knowing -. Fuck Grayson.

I looked around to make sure no one else was around and took off my cape. I folded it and put it down. Next came my clavier vest and utility belt. I looked around to put it in something and Mindy offered one of her shopping bags. I put my things in there and when the time came to take off the mask I looked at Mindy.

"Do you want me to look away?" I rolled my eyes and pulled it off. She looked at me and then laughed a bit.

"What? "

"I have no clue who you are."

"Oh. I'm Damian."

"Well, Damian. I'm Mindy. She held out her hand and I took it. We shook and she started to tug me to the dock area. And like she promised there was an open ice cream stand. She and I went up and she told me she wanted strawberry and I got mint. We took our cones to the docks and she led me to them. We sat in the sand in silence and it was nice. I ate my mint while she licked hers. I didn't look at her, but her presence was there and it felt nice. She wasn't a demanding presence and she was ok with me not talking.

"So, what's eating you?"

"what?"

"you always seemed like you have something bothering you. What's up?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"I'm not someone who can really judge. And even then, I'd really wouldn't want to."

"Humph, I'm just having a headache."

"Ahhh, I know those."

"what about you? You never really answered my question. Why are you here?"

"Now? You. I was bored. Before, I was passing through and was about to leave."

"Why? "

"Why leave? I had nothing to keep me here. I have nothing to keep me anywhere."

"So, you roam."

"Yeah. I roam."

"no family?"

"Not anymore."

"Oh. I can understand."

"I bet. So now that you know a little about me. What about you? Why are you always so glum?"

"Glum?"

"Fine bird shit, why are you always walking around like you're on death row."

"Maybe I am."

"Well, you're in the right business." She giggled and I chuckled with her.

"No. No. I'm just trying to find my brother and it just feels like… I don't know."

"Like the world is shitting on you constantly?"

"Yes. Exactly."

"What about that team of yours?"

"The Titans? They are good guys, but I just feel like they are humoring or just pity me."

"Mmmm, both are so demeaning."

"So, I'm just trying to get through this, then I will figure something else out."

"I see. I see. Well maybe, we can do a team up?"

"Robin and hit girl?"

"We kicked ass before and we barely knew each other."

"We still barely know each them."

"Something tells me that's going to change. Unless you buy all girls, ice cream and show them your real face."

"No. this is a first."

"and you're doing so well." I cracked another smile as she crumpled her napkin and stuffed it into her pocket. I had long ago finished mine and was clenching my garbage.

"This was fun, Damian. We should do this again."

"It was pleasant." It was. We walked out from under the dock and started to walk down the sandy road. The lights we are under are dimming, getting ready to close. We walked for some time and I didn't realize that she had me walked her home or to the place she was staying. I had thought we were just having a long walk. When she stopped and turned to me I was surprised. I didn't know what was going on, but when she looked at me I knew the night was over.

"Thanks for the ice cream Damian, but this is where I need to leave. "She was holding out the bag that held my uniform to me.

"Yeah, good night." I went to grab it, but when I stepped closer to grab it, Mindy leaned forward and pressed her small mouth to my cheek. I stiffened and squeezed my eyes shut. I didn't know what she was doing, but it left a weird tingling in my cheek. I back up and looked at her. She laughed at me and turned away, and went into the dark hallway of the building.

I pressed the palm of my hand to my cheek and felt some moisture. Ew. She drooled on me.


	8. Chapter 8

My cheek still felt like it was tingly from where Mindy had slobbered on me. Hopefully, she had not used any toxin like poison ivy. If I had fallen for such a trick I would never be able to show my face again.

Sigh. When I had gotten back to the tower it was almost dawn and almost everyone was already asleep, everyone buys star fire. She had stayed up and waited for my return. I know I left rather abruptly, but I just didn't want to speak to her. I didn't want to talk to anyone really that soon after. But here she was. Waiting for me.

"Robin. Is everything ok?" she was concerned for my late return.

"Yeah. just needed some extra time out. I'm going to bed now. Good night."

"Wait for Robin-" I kept going. I wasn't ready to really talk to her. I'm sure she and Grayson had a long talk about me, and I doubt it ended any better than mine did. Later on, today, when everyone is awake I will tell them that they can leave if they want to. I have a plan already on how to save Tim and I can do it by myself if I have to. Although, if I'm being honest, I don't want to be alone for this. That man. He was an unknown factor and the fact that he seemed to know so much more about, well, whatever the hell is going on with me. He knows how to get inside me like no one has ever. It left me feeling so vulnerable.

Shaking my head, trying to rid myself of that train of thought I let my body hit my bed and almost instantly falling asleep.

Dream~

The landscape was gray again, but at least I was in a familiar setting. The gothic like buildings and the cracked roads were a good indicator that this was Gotham. Or at least a version of Gotham.

Was I going to do this everytime I slept? Looking around I decided that a small stroll around couldn't hurt. This was Gotham and I knew this place in and out. Stepping into the empty street I started to walk. In the corner of my eye, I could see figures trying to break away from the darkest parts of the shadows and some even formed human-like figures, but they seemed to be confined to the spaces they inhabited. Good. I know I can fight them or at least push them away from me, but I was still shaky on how to.

I was reaching the street that would lead me back to the manor when I decided to stop and have a better look around. This place was empty, but at the same time, it wasn't. It was crowded, but I couldn't see them. I could see the shadows trying to move and constantly watch me, but at the same time I would see beyond the veil and I think I was actually seeing people from the real world. Well, not real, but physical? Whatever. Too much thinking. I was supposed to be sleeping. Was this sleep?

Sigh. I was about to start walking again when I heard someone call out.

"Wait! Please! I need your help!" I turned around and saw a small figure running towards me. It seemed vaguely familiar. I stopped and waited for it to come closer to me. It was a little girl. The one from the alley a few days back. She wanted my help finding her way home. Oh boy. This was going bad. If she was here, then there might not be anywhere for her to go.

"Your back!" She was out of breathing. That can happen here? Am I breathing?

"Yeah. sorry about that. Sometimes I get pulled out."

"That's ok. Your back now."

"Yeah, uh, I'm sorry. I didn't get your name last time."

"I'm Astra." She gave me a large smile and held out a hand to me. I took it and gave it a soft shake.

"I'm Damian. Umm, so do you know where we are?"

"No. sometimes in here or I go to the bad place."

"Bad place? Wheres that?"

"I don't know. It's just bad."

"What makes it bad?"

"Everything hurts when in there. I can only come here when they aren't looking."

"When who aren't looking?" I bent down now to be eye level with her.

"The dark things." Her hushed and serious tone told me that she believed that if she said the name out loud then they would appear.

"Ok, Astra was it, how did you get here?"

"I got sick one day and a man came and he said he was going to help me, but instead a monster took me."

"Well, that sounds scary."

"It was. I just want to go home now. I don't feel sick anymore, but I don't want to be here anymore."

"Yeah, me too. Come on. I can't promise I can take you home now Astra, but I promise to find a way."

"You do?"

"Yes, for now, tell me about what you know about this place." Astra started to tell me the very little she knew. She was like me in the fact that this place was a mystery to us. I knew this was limbo or purgatory, but she was the only physical being around here. Well, she looked like me and was able to speak to me. Unlike those shadows that followed us. The longer I stayed here though, the more I got familiar with the setting and the unsettling feeling of being watched. I don't know how long we stayed here talking, but I knew I would be waking up soon, and when I did, I would have much to do.

"Astra, it's almost time for me to go."

"Cant I go with you?" She whined to me. Oh, how I wished I could just wake up with her with me and us both be out of this upside down world.

" I wish for nothing more, but I don't have that power to just bring you with me. First, I have to understand where this place is and how to move around it. But I do promise to return to you."

"You better. I don't like being here by myself."

"Yeah, me too. But I will be back and I look up and down for you." Astra leaned into me and it looked like she was feeling for warmth I might have to offer, but I felt like I had none to give.

"How will you go?"

"I don't know honestly, I fell asleep and woke up here, so I suppose I will wake up from here as well."

"Last time you just vanished. You were there and then I blinked and you weren't."

"Is that how it looks? I suppose the same will happen now." in the back of my mind I could hear echoes of people talking and a knock on my door, while this place started to fade into a more dreamlike scape. At least this time it was so sudden.

"Goodnight Astra, ill see you tonight."

*knock* *knock*

My eyes popped open and were almost immediately blinded by the rays of sunlight that were streaming through the curtains.

"Ughhh." I groaned out as I shifted myself to one arm and then letting my body topple over to my back.

"Robin?" Star fire softly called again before knocking on my door. The sun was high in the sky, so it must be well past noon, and everyone else must be wide awake.

"I'm up!" I yelled out to her. I closed my eyes for a bit and rested them for a bit.

"Ok, well lunch is ready when you are," she said as she started to walk away. I sighed again and stared at the ceiling for a bit before deciding it was enough and to get up. I pushed myself up and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. The sun was high up in the sky and it was blinding. I squinted my eyes and walked over to my dresser to start dressing.

Once dressed I debated if I should go out, but I immediately shook the thought out, I needed to tell everyone that from now on, they were able to leave. With no guilt about Tim. Tim was my brother and I will complete this mission. Even if I was alone. They can return to their lives.

Better get going.

Walking out to the living area I saw that everyone was sitting at the counter, munching on snacks and was chatting away happily and being very animated as they teased and mouthed off to each other. The moment I stepped in though everyone went quiet. Really a great confidence booster, or it actually would be if I was here to give orders. But I had no orders to give.

"Hey, Damian! Would you like some lovely juice or perhaps some toasted bread?"

"No, I'm good, but I do need to speak to everyone." Star fire flinched at me, considering that I was angry about this or to be honest, I think I have actually just let this go. This was above everyone, including me and if I failed and died, at least it wouldn't be at the cost of everyone else's life.

"Whats up man?" Garfield asked me as he leaned over the counter. Crossing his arms and sending glances at Raven. Raven was also giving me her attention, but she floated near Garfield. Seeming to lean against him without touching him.

" I think we start speaking regarding what everyone wishes to do."

"What do you mean?" Wally had come and forward and was now crossing his arms over his chest.

"There's been little progress regarding the retrieval of Red Robin, and I think it is the time everyone stops and consider what it is they want to do and if they wish to return their lives." Everyone stood around with a look of confusion or in star fires case, regret.

"Well, that's kinda stupid." What?

"Robin, we aren't going anywhere. Especially now." Garfield said as he looked at me seriously.

" Yeah, at this point we are a team, so ignoring all the cliches and sap, we are here until the end Robin," Wally said as he walked around the counter to pat my shoulder. I looked at all of them and it was all true. Their face said it all.

"Hmph, your choice in the end." I shrugged and reached for some toast.

"Wonderful! The power of friendship and teammates has conquered after all! Let us celebrate with a trip to the ice cream store." Star fire clapped happily. I looked up to her and saw that she was trying to gather everyone is her arms to escort us outside and I happily followed for my second serving of ice cream in the last 24 hours.

Notes: Urgent vote

Hello anyone that is reading. if people have noticed the rating for this story has changed and that is because I have decided to put in some more violent and gruesome scenes in this story that will come. for the past few chapters, this has been me setting up for the main story. and I have had ideas for a while that would make this story very... uncomfortable for some people. I have made plans to go around these scenes or plot points, but have decided that maybe I should ask people that are actually paying attention to this story about what they think. some of the things that may make people uncomfortable are straight off the bat is non-con- underage, brainwashing, torture scenes, gross-out scenes, child murder, murder in general actually. (a lot of death). really OC on canon characters later on.

This story can turn into something that might not appeal to many people out there and I just want to know what everyone's thoughts are. I can make this rated T, and still be happy with it, but something that might happen not be as impactful as originally planned. afte this chapter the story begins, so please leave a comment or if i can figure out how the voting poll works there. thank you for your time.

Walls


	9. Chapter 9

After we got ice cream we spent the day playing video games and watching movies. Garfield and Wally kept cracking jokes while Raven sat next to me. Reading her book and every once in a while adding to the conversation. Star fire fluttered around us, making sure that no fights broke out. when night approached Raven nodded to me to follow her. I waited for wally to leave before standing up and making my way to my room, but last second I turned and went to RAven's instead. I silently opened her door and sat down on the floor, leaning against her bed and waited.

It was half an hour later when the door opened and she walked in, shushing Garfield behind her. She swiftly closed the door behind her.

"Damian, what happened last night? You didn't come back." Raven said as she sat next to me. Ahhh right, I forgot we were supposed to meet again to study some more.

"Sorry, something happened and I needed some time alone." Raven gave me a hard look, her dark lavender eyes sharp, trying to pry apart the story I had given her. While Garfield just looked concern.

"Everything ok now?"

"Yeah, I just went out with a … friend and they helped with taking my mind off it."

" oh well, That's nice, but next time, you can come talk to me. To us." Raven grabbed Garfield's hand. Together they held each other stares. His warm green and her glowing lavender. I don't think this is about me. Am I a third wheel?

"Grunt" I cleared my throat to catch their attention. They snapped and looked down at like they had just gotten caught doing something naughty.

"Uhhh, shall we start?" Raven motioned her hands for me to sit down. She started to light the candles for the session. Shelving what just happened for another time I chose to stay seated and start with clearing my mind.

"Ok, breathe in and out. Nice and slow. Just listen to my voice." Raven started to guide me. My body started to become loose and the familiar feeling of floating started to overcome me. The paths of light that I had followed before were just starting to form in front of me. I had to figure out which one would take me to Tim, so I could tell him to be ready. We were coming for him tomorrow night.

I took in a few more breaths, feeling the connection to my body ready to snap.

"Damian stop!" What? I felt my eyes snapped open and I saw Raven had her hand raised at me. It glowing and commanding. Garfield was crouched now, ready to transform. What was wrong. I was falling back into my body, but then I felt it. Something was holding me away from making the full connection. What was going on?! I was able to see through my body, but not move it. Pulling away from my body I could see the whole room. The Shadows were moving again. Erratic and purposely. Trying to get away from the area behind my body, which had slumped forward now. My head now lulling forward. Is this how I looked when I left? It was like I was sleeping. That's what I thought at first. That when I saw my body was actually kinda translucent. I could see that my body looked murky and even shimmered in the candle lights. Was this normal?

A hand reached around my chest from behind. Stretching across my chest and then clutching me backward. My limp body fell back, my head rolling backward, making my eyes crack open enough to see who it was that was now clutching me to their chest. Another hand came out of the darkness to ensure my head. The long fingers enclosing my face and gripping my skull in an unforgiving grip. I could feel phantom lines of pain where I was beheld.

"LET HIM GO!" Garfield yelled as he lunged forward, but i was pulled backwards and my body was gone and i was forced to follow it. Being pulled with my body as it was taken to the unknown.

"Come now. It's time to wake up little one." a soft voice coaxed me. A feather-light touch brushing against my face and then pushing into my hair. Twisting a few strands and then running back down my face and then making its way down to rest on my chest. Patting me gently, trying to get me to open my eyes.

"I know you can hear me. Open your eyes." his voice took a turn, sounding more of soft order, but with a deadly warning. I opened my eyes and saw that it was same, chin stubble, wide-eyed, psychopath that had kidnapped Tim and was keeping him like a trapped animal.

"Good, you found your way back." his smile widened and then moved his hand in small circles around my chest. Like he was trying to comfort me, but all it did was agitate me. My body instinctively jerked away from his touch, but he kept his hold on me. Grasping the nape of my neck and held me in place. Continuing his ministrations.

"I was worried for a moment there when you didn't immediately come back, but I guess you still aren't used to the presses yet. I'm sure in time and some practice you will be." he moved his hand down to rest on my stomach now. Using his thumb to stroke a small curve in my neck.

"Won't you say something to me."

"Let me go." I gritted my teeth at him.

"Hehe, you won't want me to leave you alone soon. You can I have something so special in common. We were meant to meet and we are meant to be together." I tried to throw myself out of his arms, but he just gripped me harder and held me close to his chest.

" let me go!"

"No no no. let me just explain and then you will want to never leave my side." he hoisted me up and put me on my feet, but refused to remove his arm from around my stomach, holding me against him. He started to walk me forward, down a somewhat familiar hallway. That's when it clicked. He was walking me to Tim's cell.

"You see, little one, I have been alive for a very long time. Since the time of Adam of eve. In fact, I can follow my families line to Adam himself. There are only a few of us that are even still alive that can do that! Do you know how that is possible? I know that human's life spans are so short." Pan looked down on me, smiling fondly. I sneered up at him, but he just continued to hold me.

"Is it the Lazarus Pits?" Pan's eyes widened and he paused for a moment but continued to walk.

"*chuckle* no, I do not use such a way to stay alive. You see the little one like I have said, I can trace my blood to the first human, I can trace my line to one of the first you know which fallen?" I stayed quiet. What was he talking about? When I didn't answer pan glanced down at me. Looking down at me must have raised a few questions himself. His yellowed eyes widened and he stared down at me for a good hard second. He raised his other hand up used the back of his hand to stroke my cheek. I pulled away from his touch again, but he just paused his ministrations. Holding his hand to my cheek.

"Do you know of the fallen?" he whispered to me. Bending over me to say it in my ear. I took the chance to snapped my head down and chomp on his hand. Breaking the skin and sinking my teeth into the bones. A rush of blood filled my mouth, tasting the copper that accompanied blood, I looked up to see if he was backing up from me, but all I saw was him continue to stare down at me. He didn't look hurt or even angry. Just indifferent. Indifferent that I was biting him with everything I had. I'm pretty sure I heard a bone crack when I bit down.

I started to struggle against him, even though I knew that it wouldn't matter. He had proved before that I was no match for strength.

"We have so much to talk about little one." Pan tried to remove his hand from my mouth, but I just clenched my jaw more. He used his thumb to rub my flexed jaw muscles instead. "But first," he lifted his other hand and pinched my nose closed. " let go." I let go on the principle that I knew it was pointless to keep holding on.

He smiled and continued to stroke my jawline. I let him for the time being. Until I had an idea of how to get away from him again. He leads me down the long hallway to where I knew Tim was being held. Why was he taking me to Tim?

" it's a very long story but I will give you the overall view of it. Long ago, Mephistopheles and his father had a disagreement about man, and God saw fit to exile lucifer and his choir from heaven and damn them to the bowels of hell, but some of the fallen angels were able to break through the barriers of hell to do the choir leader's will. To find ways of revenge against their father that had abandoned them. One of those ways was to spread their seed amongst gods newest children and sow destruction into this world. When they noticed something peculiar though, some children had the same powers of their fathers but were given the gift of god's love. These children were able to extend their abilities through the barriers of the world and destroy them, but they were few and random. So Mephistopheles, from his prison, gave the order to create and find these children so he may break free and bring the end of times. He would only need four. What seemed to be an easy feat, turned into an impossible task." Pan had paused his walking and his explanation. Taking a moment before continuing. I myself took the moment to process his words.

What did this have to do with Tim? Was he one of the kids that Mephist- whatever his name was plan?

" Sigh* so much blood. So much hate. Once the angels found out, they went and killed all the children. All of them. If they were born out of wedlock, then they were marked for death. Well not all of them. There was me. I was the only one from my time to survive the genocide."

"And you decided on revenge." I rolled my eyes. Great another one.

"Not at first. I was young and naive. I thought that I could show the angels that the children were not evil. That they could grow to become an ally against their fathers. They were not interested. I was ridiculed and hunted. That's when I decided to not work them or the fallen. That I would raise my own army and finally bring this war to a close so a new race can bring this world to peace." Oh god. He really is a cliche.

"Hehehe, don't give me that look. I will follow through with this, unlike that fail of a man, sensei. The only thing he can do I can't is reproduced." oh shit. That was way too much information.

"Uhhhh, is that why you have Tim?"

"No, no, no. I have here as experiment. You see, I have made it my mission to find and collect the children of the fallen, but thanks to the past genocide, there are so few left. I am left to try and make my own. A strong body with an enduring soul, able to hold the power of grace." what?

" That child has those features, and all I have to do is place the grace of one of the fallen inside of him and I will have the final piece for my plan."

"Tim would never work with you."

" In time, even the mountains crumble." not Tim.

" but it seems like that will only be an experiment for fun. Since now I have you."

"No."

"No?"

"No, you don't have me."

"In time I will."

Well, that's ominous. Pan started to push me a bit more aggressively forward. "Come. don't you wish to see your brother?"

He dragged me the rest of the way as I struggled to stay in pace. We reached Tim's cell and he was standing up, in high alert as he saw Pan, but immediately rushed to the wall when he noticed me.

"Damian! Damian!" He was a lost of words as he saw that Pan had thrown me to the floor in front of him. The only barrier between us being the glass wall.

"Damian. I very much like that name. Did I ever tell you that little one?" I growled at him as tried to get up, but was pushed down by pan's foot stepping on the small of my back.

"Stop that! Did you hurt him? Why does he have blood on his mouth?" Tim asked in Rapid succession as he crouched down to my level. I looked up to look at him and shoot a cocky look. It wasn't my blood. He must have gotten the message as his eyes twinkled a bit back.

I wanted to tell him right there that I had a plan and that I was coming for him with the Titans and that this freak was going to be taken out. That it was almost over.

"You see Mr. Drake, was it? I was running out of patience with you and have only kept you for my little experiment, if you were not needed then I would have disposed of you already, but I'm glad I didn't. You know why?" Pan reached down and plucked me from the floor. Pulling my back to his chest again and grabbing my hair and pulling it back so that my neck was on full display and my head was forced to rest against his shoulder.

"Keeping you here has brought me probably one of the last nephilim in existence to my front door. How lucky am I?" what was he -. My thoughts were interrupted as he ran his lips over my neck roughly. They felt moist and they dragged uncomfortably up and then terribly slow back down.

"Fuck you! Let him go! Fuck!" I cringed and jerked my head away from him, but he just let my head swing a bit away from him. I shifted my head down to cast my view away from him. A weird bubbling inside of me started to form. It felt like I was about to blow up just to get away from this man.

"You see, there's a process to this whole thing. It's very long and tedious sometimes, but there are some parts I do find enjoyable." Pan was digging his hand into my scalp again and the bubbling got worse, but this new feeling started. It felt like my chest was hollow and my mind was starting to move a mile a second. Tim was now livid. Cussing Pan out, but my mind was moving way too fast to hear him. I needed to get away from pan to make this feeling stop.

"Shhh, stop that struggling. This won't hurt." I didn't even realize my body was thrashing.

Pan used one of his hands to my head in place as he leaned over, his eyes glowing a haunting yellow and his teeth bared in a gruesome smile. For a moment I thought he was going to bite me. To sink his teeth into my face and rip off the flesh instead though, his lips covered mine. The feeling foreign and to be honest, it just felt odd. It didn't hurt perse, but it made me want to vomit my intestines. I have been hurt by far worse than this, but I would have preferred that to this. I started to violently thrash my legs around, Tim's screams dulling even more as the hollow feeling started to spread and the bubbling finally burst. The force pushed through my body in a heated wave, pushing pan away from me and throwing me down a random hallway.

I got up to see that pan was still flat on his back as Tim was screaming something. Making wild movements at me.

"Run! Get out of here!" he wanted me to leave? Wasn't I supposed to save him? I stood and took a step towards him. He started to shake his head viscously at me. Pointing for me to run in the opposite direction. But could I really just leave him?

A groan answered my question. Pan was coming to and I couldn't be here when he woke up. I turned and took off in the hallway I had landed in. my legs felt like jello, but that bubbling feeling was still boiling in the pit of my stomach and making my body feeling it was on fire. The hollow feeling started to clear out and form into a heavy feeling of terror. Pan was sure to be right behind me.

I needed help. From anyone. My mind went straight to my father. He would know what to do and he would make me feel better and make this feeling in my chest go away. Right I needed my dad.

A blinding light engulfed me as I ran, sending me running through a white void, and as I went further into the void buildings started to take form around me. I was in limbo, but it was quickly gaining the charcoal color I was used to. I kept running till the color was vibrant, or as vibrant as Gotham could be. Soon the sound of traffic and people speaking came in and I was now bumping and pushing people out of my way.

People yelled at me to stop or to tell me that I was a jerk, but I kept going. Still afraid that Pan had managed to follow me all the way here. Where was here? Was this actually Gotham? How did I get here?

I finally slowed down and made a tight turn into an alley and leaned against the grimy wall. I had to process what was going on.

I was just in that cell with Tim and...Him. but I managed to get away and now I was in Gotham? It certainly looked like Gotham.i peaked my head out of the alley and saw the gothic-like structures. I was back. Somehow. But what now? There was no one here really. Yes, father was, but it wasn't him. Why did I want him? I wanted that feeling to go away. I wanted him to make pan stop...stop what? What was I doing? I was with Tim. and then I fought pan, but I ran away.

Yeah, that's what happened. I did a tactical retreat to get back up. Yeah, now I just need to sit down and catch my breath.

I let my back slide down the brick wall and crossed my arms over my knees, burying my face into arms and resting my eyes. Floating away slowly.

notes-

How was it? Last chance to put in your votes if you haven't. hope you had...fun? or was at least entertained. next chapter is Tims rescue.

Walls


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey. Hey! Wake on." a hand was gripping my bruised shoulder. The touch wasn't meant to cause pain, but i couldn't hold in the wince. It stung and the grip retreated for the moment. The hand came back down though, softer this time, gripping my chin and lifting it up. Tilting my head to the side and using the thumb to brush some dried blood flakes away.

"Jesus, what happened to you?" the voice whispered to itself. the hand dropped my chin and I felt it reach under the small of my back, but before the hands could lift me and instinctively wrenched myself out of the person grip

"HEY. Hey. hey. Its ok, its me. It's just me." i cracked my eyes open finally facing the world and saw a familiar red helmet directly above me. Hands flew up near the head peaceful gesture trying to not offend me. I paused and took a better look at who was talking and i finally recognized the red helmet that only Jason would wear. Looking up I could finally put together that it was the red hood. Jason was here? Why was Jason here? Now that i think about it, where is here? I swiped his hand away from me, feeling a bit perturbed that he was trying to grab me, regardless if he was just trying to help me, i was disturbed by the contact.

"Where am I?"

"You don't know?" Jason asked me incredulously. He stepped back from me so I could stand up, but kept close to, which I won't ever admit too, but I was grateful for it. The alley I was apparently in was cold and I was only in my sleep ware. Why was I only in my sleep wear? What happened?

"If I knew, why would I be asking?" I crossed my arms, waiting for Jason to answer the question. Considering I was in Jump City with the Titans, this was a change. If anything it reminded me of Gotham, but why would I be in Gotham?

"Well to answer the young princes' question, we are currently on the southside of Gotham city. And if the young prince could be so gracious to answer one of my questions, why have I found said prince sleeping in an alley on the southside of Gotham?" Jason's sarcastic tone was ignored in favor of my confusion. How did I get all the way to Gotham?

"Hello? Calling the demonic squirt, would he please answer the goddamn phone?" Jason was really close to my face now, a sharp pat on my head grabbing my attention. I smack his hand away and elbowed his helmet in the same move. He was forced back a step and I dashed a few feet back too. Gaining some distance between us.

"Well, at least I have your attention brat. How about we just call it a night and go back to my little hideout and we can figure this out there?Hmm? Does that sound good?" That did sound nice, but the way Jason was talking to me made the feral part of my brain want to claw his throat out.

"Let's just go," I grumbled as I let him lead me further into the alley.

Jason Pov.

It was just supposed to be a normal night. It had the makings of a normal night. I got ready, made sure all my weapons and gear weren't damaged or in anyway insecure. The first hour was spent foiling a jewelry robbery and beating a few muggers. A normal night for me. Granted my workload had tripled since the old man decided to take a vacation and just be Brucie. Leaving all this work for me and that crazy redhead to pick up the slack cause there was no way in hell Dick was coming back anytime soon. He found his "normal" life with his girlfriend but as always, I give it a few months tops before he pulls his head out of his ass and comes back and be the "loving" big brother. Same story, different year. I would roll my eyes, but I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to stop myself from rolling them right out of my head if I started that.

Anyway, what was I doing again? Right, the demon brat had gone "wash up" and get dressed in some of the old handy-downs that dick gave me. They would be too large for him, but his clothes were filthy after spending all that time lying in the alleyway. Speaking of which, he had yet to explain that one to me.

Damian said that the last thing he really remembers was being in Jump city with the Titans, they had just returned to the tower and he was getting ready for the night. I knew that Damian had taken control of the Titans was now leading them in place of Tim… Tim, oh boy. I missed the little twerp.

Shaking my head to clear the brief grief the stray thought brought and instead started to focus on the youngest and most recently resurrected of us. It was such a strange sight to see Damian so tightly huddled in that alley. Something happened, and it caused some form of shock to take over him. That would explain him not knowing where he was, but the question is what happened and how the hell did he go from Jump city, that was easily a day trip, to Gotham in the matter of an hour. I called Star fire when I sent Damian away to get dressed and told her he was with me. She was grateful for the but also confused. Apparently, Raven and green boy had been going bonkers when he disappeared. Saying that a shadow had come and taken him or something. I couldn't really understand what they were saying or more like yelling over the phone. Well, the green one yelled. Raven stayed silent. Only perking up when I mentioned that Robin was here with me.

What I gathered though was that Damian had been working with the Titans on a retrieval mission for Tim. With no real idea where he was. Though Raven and beast boy were with him, they were in the dark too on what happened. I suppose I could ask Damian again about what had happened, but he seemed genuinely confused about his whereabouts. Asking where he was, and not know how he got there. It was concerning, but I couldn't do much about it. Damn it! Where is the hell, Dick? He was supposed to be the good big brother.

"What are you doing, imbecile?" I jumped a little at the cracking low voice coming from the doorway. Damian had finished and was now dressed. The little pitter patter his feet made as they slapped against the floor as he steadily made his way to me would have been called cute, but this was Damian we were talking about. He wasn't allowed to be cute. He was my hellish little brother. But now my only one. Sigh.

"Trying to figure out YOUR mess?" I accused, but I knew that he could tell that I was just jesting. I was leaning back in my chair with my feet thrown over my desktop. In any other case I would have been at complete ease, but right now I have an amnesiac bird with me.

"There's not much of a mess. I just need to get back to Star City, but while I'm here i might as well run an errand that i was going to have to do any way."

"Oh? And would this errand have something to do with finding Tim?" Damian stiffened and I took that as a confirmation that he was here for that reason.

"Ok, baby bat, I'm going to ask this once and only once, what are you planning?" Damian turned away from me, his back giving me the clue that he was not really up to talking to me about that. I waited until the count of 15 seconds to swing my legs off of their perch and to plant them firmly on the ground. Now fully facing the brat, I kept my eyes on him. He might be able to slip under Dicks watch, but I'm not letting him go that easy. I know this game, hell I PERFECTED this game.

"Damian? Now."

"Don't talk to me like that!" He shouted at me. I raised an eyebrow in response. "YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO!" the hell I can't.

"You got less than half a minute to explain what is going on before things get interesting." I was starting to lift myself from my chair. The twerp was a measly 4.9'' while I stood at 6.5'', I easily dominated him in height and granted that might not make him nervous, but it certainly made it easier for me to feel more confident when it came to me trying to get him to do something he didn't want to do. This was an uphill battle.

The brat just stayed silent and kept pointily facing away from me. His half minute was up and I needed answers, I might not be the good brother, but whatever was going on with him might cost me another brother and we already lost him once, losing him again would just be a middle finger from God himself and him telling us that we suck and I will not be taking that sitting down.

"Does Dick even know what's going on with you? I can get him if you -"

"Don't do that!" Damian's voice rose a few octaves, cracking just a bit, a true tell tale sign that puberty was starting to hit him, and in any other case I would have LOVED to jump on him with an amount of comments for that specific trait he had, but his posture had dramatically changed from cold and aloof to hunched over and shaking. He was holding something back. Oh, baby bat, what have you been up to?

"Why won't I call dick?"

"Because, he won't help, at all." he murmured, but I heard him. I had to sit back and relax for a moment before I could truly process what he said.

"Did you tell him what was going on?"

"I tried! But he wouldn't hear any of it! He just told me to stop bothering people with my denial."

"Your denial with Tim being dead?"

"He's not dead! I saw him and talked to!"

"Wait, wait wait. You know for sure he's not dead?"

"YES! I've seen him and I have an idea of how to bring him back, but its...just…"

"What? What is it?" If Tim really wasn't dead, well I wouldn't put it past him to be actually alive. I mean the guy survived my multiple attempts on his life and then Damian's and he had to live with the kid while the kid went through that phase.

"I don't know how to explain it. I just know if I can take this concoction, I maybe able to reach out to the place he is being kept and drag him back when I come back. I did it once, but that was only with a piece of cloth."

"What do you mean you can drag him back? Can't we just go busting into this place and get him back that way?"

"No, this is something weird. It's like traveling, but with my mind or something. I've been able to do it, but I'm not that good at it."

"Still confused here bean sprout. What are you talking about."

"I-I don't really know."

"Half a minute."

"That doesn't work." Damian was facing me again, his arms crossed and his face set in a tight grimace. I would almost call it a pout if he didn't has that tinge of worry etching away at his brow. He looked like Bruce did whenever a case go too complicated and he needed a break.

"It gets you talking so it does." I gave him a cheeky smile and he rolled his eyes at me.

"I don't really know what's going on, but for a while now, these weird things have been happening and that how I know about Tim. "

"What do you mean? Like visions?"

"Yes and no. its like I fly away from my body and I see him and others too. I've seen you when I do this. I watched you work on your bike the other night. You were buffing out some dents in the rear." he nodded his head away from me and I took another moment to rock myself to the thought. He was watching me, he could see me, even though I'm all the way out here. And he could do that with his mind? Like Professor Xavier? I would ask, but doubt he would get the reference.

"So you can see and talk to Tim about this thing?"

"Yeah."

"And you think you can get him back with it?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know how you came to these… abilities?"

"Raven told me they are probably inherited, so probably from the mother's side."

"HA, that I can believe, ok, I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised, if anything, it is weird if more shit like this didn't happen considering where you come from." I stood up and started walking towards him. He had shrunken a bit back during this conversation and was looking away from me. Like he was ashamed of it and to be honest that was something Damian should never feel. None of this was his fault and it was not a good look for him. Damian was a confident little shit, and he was my brother so it's only fair that he got to get away with that.

"Alright, so what do you need?" I had smacked my hand down on his head and ruffled his hair that was surprisingly fluffy. I never really had much of a chance to notice but his hair still had a bit of that baby hair. Speaking of which, his bangs were starting to dance over his brows. He would need a haircut soon.

Damian looked up at me with awe. It was kinda cute that his normally glaring eyes were now transfixed with admiration solely for Dick now on me. Who knew it was just this easy to get him to admire you.

"I need to get into the Batcave to get a hold of the venom that Bane uses."

"East enough, but why?" that was pretty potent stuff.

"I need it for that concoction. It is supposed to heighten my abilities once I dilute it enough. Once taken I got an hour to do what I need to."

"So you need a watered down venom dosage? Doesn't sound too bad. Alright, let's go." I was already starting towards my bike, figured he could just ride along with me.

"I need my Robin suite if I go in there."

"What? No, you don't. Besides we don't so I'm afraid you're stuck in those handy -downs."

"There too big." That they were. Tim's old stuff hung off Damian still. The brown thermal hoodie hung over his shoulder a bit too much and the sleeves covered his hands. But once again, it was all I had on hand and his other clothes were long gone. Stained in blood and dirt from the street floors.

"Too bad butter cup, now come on. We are on the clock." I tapped my wrist to emphasize the point. Damian just sighed and trudged towards me. Grimacing as he swung himself at me and gingerly wrapping his arms around me. I started the engine up and revered it, jerking us forward and out to Gotham's streets. Damian's arms tightening around me as we sped off.

Damian pov.

I could Jason's heartbeat this way. He was busy speeding through traffic and with the wind whipping at us I had chosen instead to bury myself into his broad back as deep as I could. It was humiliating, but the clothes he had given me were rather thin and the wind was cutting a chill into me.

His back emitted warmth though and so when I pressed my cheek against it, I could hear his heart going. It was strong and consistent. It was almost calming the storm that was inside my head, but it only succeeded in quieting it a bit. I was still wrecked with the gut-twisting feeling of being back in Gotham gave me, and the added weight that I was going to have to go against Pan again so soon gave me chills.

I couldn't really remember how I escaped him, it was mostly a blur. I remember being grabbed and dragged into the dark and then waking up in his arms and his voice. Not what he was saying, but his voice and how it made me feel. Like I was being ripped into and searched. And then Tim and him screaming at me. Ordering me to do something, but what? And then I was in that alley.

What happened? I suppose if my plan goes well and Tim is back with us, then I could just ask him of what he saw. For now, though, I have to stay on task. Jason's willingness to listen and help me just gave me the confidence I needed to finish this and when this was over, I could finally take a breather.

We were rearing up on the underground entrance and Jason wasn't easing on the gas a bit. Adrenaline junkie. The doors had barely opened when we whizzed by them and when we were in the familiar pitch blackness the cave's centered had and came to a screeching halt. Causing both of us to lurch forward and the bike to skid on one wheel, but Jason lurched his weight down and we were brought back down to two wheels.

"Ugh, couldn't you have done that a bit better?"

"Nope." Jason popped. Kicking the stand out and sliding off and standing to the side of me. I slid down and stared up at him, waiting for something, but he seemed just as lost as I was. The lights flickered on with loud cracks and I jumped away an inch from reflexes, but it was enough for me to start moving. Going to the computer to see where Father had put the venom. I started up the computer and waited for it to boot up. The thing had been off for a while now. The whole area seemed too dark. No one seemed to be down here for a while. Jason had walked off to look at the collection of cars, leaving me by myself.

I shrugged off a shiver as I started to type in the passcodes. Same old codes. The cave was unusually cold, and without the usual hum of the other machines going it made it deadly quiet. A small ticking sound echoed across the cave from somewhere. Probably a bat or something. I shrugged again.

*scratch* I looked at me. Nothing was there. Jason must have made his way deeper into the garage. I rolled my shoulders and forced myself forward. There was nothing there. Just ghost from the past. Without Father or Grayson here, the cave just SEEMED to be empty. That all.

"Where…" I spun around in the whisper. What was that!? Was that Jason? I stood up and looked at the cave. Jason was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello?" I asked out. Waiting for a response, but of course I got nothing. I rolled my eyes at my own stupidity. Of course. It must be those things. But I wasn't falling asleep nor was I trying to 'travel' so where was that sound coming from?

I waited another minute before letting my body fall back into the chair. Nothing is ever as simple as it just being inside my head.

I leaned over my knees and cupped my face. Taking a deep breathe in. trying to will whatever was to come to just go away. I do not have the strength for this right now. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sat back. Staring blankly out over the cave. Waiting.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are…." I ordered in a hushed tone.

"Here…" I jerked in the direction. It came from the small space that was wedged between the computer and the wall. I stared at it as hard as I could, praying to see nothing, but so sure that I was about to see some sort of monster form and reach out and grab me. I stood up and walked to the chair. Putting it between me and space. The small corner is covered in dim lights that had cast an early glow over it. Other than that, there was nothing inside of it.

Rolling my eyes at the sheer stupidity. Shy ghost now, huh?

"Jason!" a loud bang erupted and a line of curses followed suit.

"What?!"

"Where are you?"

"By the corvettes!" pretty far then. Fine.

"Come back, it almost done!"

"Fine!"

I waited a bit more, his heavy footsteps coming closer as he weaved his way back. Fast.

I sighed and closed my eyes. Listening to his steps as he came closer. The presence hadn't left yet and I felt eyes on me again, but they weren't Pan's. Pretty sure he would have jumped me if it was him. So that means I have a few peeping toms on me. That's fine for now. As long as they don't do anything too distracting.

The computer was up and running and I was searching for the thousands of file that Father had encrypted, searching for where he had placed the vile.

"Whats up squirt?" I looked up to see Jason leaning over the chair to read what was on the screen.

"Any clue on where he would put that kind of file?"

"Nah, not really. Maybe we can - Bang!" we both jumped at the sudden sound. Above us, the bookcase that had kept the door to the cave hidden had moved and someone was coming down it.

For a single moment, i felt hope jump into my chest that my Father might be coming down. That he would be back.

All that was washed away though. It was Father. It was Alfred. Who might be just as beloved as my father was, but he wasn't who I wanted at this moment.

"Hey! Alfred! How's it going?" Jason waved up to the man.

"It is going well master Jason, master Damian, but I would like to ask why you two have come at such a time with no notice at all." The sarcastic twinge in his voice wasn't missed one bit.

"Sorry about, we sort of just had to come here to get something, we didn't really plan on being here too long."

"Regardless, please be sure to alert me when you plan to visit. I had no time to prepare snacks."

"Don't sweat it, All, we don't plan on being here too long. But if you are planning on making something, I won't say no. " Alfred let out a small laugh at Jason, reaching the bottom he came around to see what it was I was working on.

"Looking for something?"

"Yeah, we are trying to find where the old man hid the Venom that Bane uses."

"That? Well, that is in A-3b cabinet."

"Thanks, Al! Saved us sometime."

"Pleasure Master Jason. As for you Master Damian, perhaps this would be a good time to say hello to some old friends?" The sound of nails scratching the wooden surface above alerted me that Titus was up and knew I was here. I had to leave him and Alfred the cat here when I started my travels and the thought of seeing them again made a small bubble of giddiness well up.

"Of course." he waved for me to move up and I ran up the stairs. Pushing the bookcase open to the warm welcoming glow the study held. Titus was standing right in front of the entrance of the bookcase, waiting for me with his big tongue out and his tail wagging without restraint. His brown eyes sparkling at seeing me.

"Hey, there boy. How you've been holding up?" kneeling down to his level, Titus jumped up and started to lick my face. Nuzzling himself as deep as his excited jerks would allow.

"BARK!"

"Yeah, I missed you too." I allowed him to try and crawl over me for another minute before standing and stroking Alfred's fur. He purred contently, but grew bored with my strokes and instead started to try and get me to scratch his head.

"Alright, come on. We still have a mission to finish, and then you can come back a get slobbered on. " Jason had come up and he was now leaning against the old oak desk. Above him hung the portraits of my grandparents. Thomas and Martha Wayne. Standing over the Wayne estate still.

"Yes, is this about? Bane hasn't escaped, has he?"

"No, we just need a sample of the stuff to do...science." Jason, you buffoon.

"Science?"

"Yes, let's just say that there something important we need to do, and it requires this." Jason now held a green vile.

"Hmm, well be sure to be safe with it and not to cause too much havoc."

"Please Alfred, me? Cause Havoc? Never? " Alfred didn't believe us and he wasn't too happy about being left out on this, but Jason managed to save us from this explanation by using that odd charm he had. I always wondered how he managed to say those things. No one else in the family managed to reach his ease when it came to speaking to people. Jason was just easy to talk to I guess. Able to distract and make you smile, even when you should be angry with him.

"Come on the baby bat! On the clock!"

"See ya Pennyworth! Take care of Titus and the other pets!" I waved bye to him. Rushing after Jason down the stairs.

"Of course Young master Damian and don't be worried, your father is healing nicely as well. I'm sure that you will be able to come home soon."

The words weren't meant to hurt, but they did. They caused a weight to hit my stomach. I didn't have a father. The words, they were just a reminder that I wasn't meant to be here. The manor wasn't my home now.

I rushed down the stairs to Jason, he was already waiting for me by his bike. I lightly jogged to him, running across the cave I passed the computer that was left on. The screen still illuminating a ghostly light across the chair. Casting a long shadow down the steps, but it wasn't the shadows that made my breath catch. In the corner, I could see them. Two figures. Standing side by at me.

"Here…" nope. I just continued to Jason. He didn't seem to notice the outlines of the two by the computer, and I was more than happy to leave it that way.

"Ready for phase 2?" I reached Jason and straddled the bike. Letting him rev the engine again.

" Yeah, let's just get out of here," I spoke fast and buried my face back into his back. He paused for a moment, turned his neck to look down at me. Not feeling the need to look at him and give him a reason to 'try' and talk to me. He sped off to the exit not saying anything to me before we made our exit, but I could swear that I heard him say

"Yeah, I don't like the ghost here too much myself." I hope I don't have to come back anytime soon.

Back at Jason's hideout.

"So what's next?" Jason was back to sitting at his desk with his feet up. Languidly laying around, while I stood back, fighting the urge to bite the skin on my thumb.

"We need to get back to star. I will have to send them the mission details and then we can commence on the Retrieval of Drake. "

"All good and dandy, but we are going to have to drive. I ain't got no plane."

"Fine, give me time to contact my team and set up a plan of action."

"Cool, I'm just going to pack a bag and then we head out." Jason disappeared around the corner. I walked up and took his seat. The chair was actually rather comfy and I swung my legs up to rest on the counter like Jason did. Leaning back in the chair I felt like I was in a good position. I let my head fall back and rest against the cushions. My head was starting to ring with anticipation. I would need to be able to contact the team soon and try to put together the story of what has been happening.

Luckily, Jason was on my side. He seemed willing to believe that what was happening to me was real. Which was all I was afraid of? I didn't want to be called a liar again. Grayson was too clear that he didn't want to hear any more of it from me. At least Jason was here with me.

"Out!" A light knock on my head woke me up and I peered up to see Jason. Jason had come out and was carrying a deep green sack over one shoulder. Mildly annoyed that he was ordering again, I still got out of his chair.

"Alright squirt, get in the car. We've got a 4-hour ride ahead of us." He jerked his head to the garage where he had parked his bike. We were to take his old challenger instead. Which I was grateful for. Being on the bike for that long wouldn't be too comfortable.

Slid into the passenger seat, getting ready to buckle up when Jason popped up in the window beside me.

"Nuh uh, kiddo. Back." Jabbing his thumb to the back seat.

"What?" I asked genuinely confused about what he was saying.

"Rules kiddo, you have to be this tall to ride shotgun." He waved his hand above my height outside the door.

"Don't be stupid Todd. I ridden front seat plenty of times."

" with your father, but not me. I don't let babies ride without their booster seat." I was in shock. I'm sure my jaw had dropped in a loss for words. What could I say? Outraged at him I yelled

"I am not a baby!"

"Your height says otherwise." a deep heat started to boil inside my stomach. I glared sternly at Jason, daring him to force me out of my seat.

"Fine, but seat belts." he caved after another long moment. I didn't try to hide the victorious smirk that spread across my lips. Jason started the car and I clipped the seatbelt into place. I waited for him to start driving. As one would expect, Jason revved the engine and took off out of the garage. Weaving through the traffic. This was my time to plan and contact my team.

"Todd."

"Yeah."

"I need your phone to contact the Titans." Jason clicked his tongue together before stuffing his hand into his jacket and started to rummage around. He pulled out a square object. Tossing it into my lap.

"Here. just don't lose it. I just got this one." I picked it up and saw that it was off-brand, but still looked like it would work well. It was a touchscreen. A knock-off android? Oh well. I turned it on and swiped for it to open. I started to go through what he had on here. Just a bunch of empty files and some music files that must have automatically downloaded when he got it. I signed into my account on his phone and soon all of my contacts started to show up. Mildly shocked that the phone was able to handle the task simple, soon all of my contacts were on.

I typed out a quick summary of what had happened, that yes I was taken by Tim's capture, saying that it was because he knew I was getting too close and wanted to dispose of me. That I had a way to reach Tim and was about to enact it. I was on my way back with backup and that to be ready.

I flicked the phone off for a minute when a thought occurred to me. Maybe I should have one more person as backup. So far, it would be me, Jason, raven, beast boy, kid and then star fire.

A good team, but I wanted one more. One more person to help me fight against Pan. something told me I would need as much support I could get. I could maya or suren in for help, but it would take them too long and tonight was the night. We were going to finish this.

Mindy?

Hit girl was indeed a great fighter. Smart. Reliable. She has had my back before and I she would be willing to step in, even though she didn't like being part of the Titans, she would be willing to come in as a favor.

I flipped the phone back on and I saw Jason glance in my direction as I went to the messages. I had her number saved in my contacts and started to text her. I started with telling her that I needed help. That there was someone that was responsible for my brothers disappearance and that I was about to launch an attack on him and retrieve my brother. Then I started texting out the whole story. Of how he was taken, of how I took over his team in hopes of finding him. Of how I was able to find him and every fight I had with Pan. I omitted a lot of things, but I wrote it all out. I hung over sending that long message. I have taken 10 minutes to write it all out and I felt better. Writing it all out to Mindy made me feel a bit better, but the question is, should I send it to her? No. I shouldn't. Granted I was familiar with her and was starting to trust her, but this was too personal.

I copied the message and pasted it into the note app the phone had. Not wanting to delete the words yet. I wanted to keep thoughts and feelings out for a while. Expelling them from inside of me and keeping them out.

I set the phone down again, waiting for her response. We had another hour before we reached the tower, so I let my head rest against the window. Not really trying to sleep, but really just trying to rest before I got to the tower. The cool window felt nice against my forehead. I closed my eyes and just relaxed.

"Whats going on inside of your head baby bat?" Jason said in a hushed tone. I kept my eyes closed. He must have thought I was asleep and was just speaking out.

"Are you ok?" no, I don't think so, but I have to be.

"No I suppose you're not, but if this goes well,... well, we can figure it out from there. The old man might not be around anymore, but we have to have each others back."

Jason didn't say anything else after that and I kept my eyes closed. Just listening to the sound of the wind hitting the car.

One hour later.

I had "Woken" up when we reached the city limits. Jason said a good morning to me, though yes, it was morning. We still had 3 hours till sunrise. I stepped out of the car and looked up to the tower. Lights were still on, so they must have gotten my message. Mindy had responded with a winky face. I had assumed that meant yes, but she didn't say when she would get here when I asked. I figured that she would show up when it suited her, as it seemed she always did.

"Robin!" a light voice yelled from the doorway. Starfire was standing in the doorway, a big smile on her face as she started to fly towards me. She tackled me a bit with a big hug. Picking me up off the ground and swinging me around.

"Oh! You have returned! Are you unhurt? Yes?" she asked me as she finally set me down. My dangling feet found the ground and I planted myself firmly. Behind starfire, the rest of the team was starting to spill out. Forming around us.

"Yes, I am fine. I have finally found the answers I was looking for and was hoping that you all would be willing to lend a hand."

"Of course. We have your back, Dames." The kid said as he stepped up. Already wearing his speedsters outfit.

"Yes, we have received your message and are ready to take part. All we must do is dilute that solution and then we may save red robin?"

"Yes, starfire. That is all we have to do before we start." Raven and beast boy forth. Holding each other's hand as they reached me. Raven let go and wrapped her arms around me. Pressing my face into her chest.

"Where the hell did you go?"

"Didn't you hear? I went to Gotham."

"How?"

"Don't know. Got scared I guess. Found me there." Raven sniffed a little and released me. Behind her, I could see Garfield looking at us. He seemed a bit stiff, but once he saw me looking he smiled and his stature relaxed. His green eyes becoming the welcoming glow once again.

"Well that a good thing to know. In case we lose track of you again. You'll end up in Gotham."

"Hehehe, yeah."

"Well that's all sweet and all, but can we move on? Some of us want to do something else tonight." All of them jumped at the new voice. I didn't though. I had a feeling she would do something like this. Looking up I saw the signature purple.

"Hey hit girl." I greeted. She smiled down at me from her perch.

"Whats up bird shit?" the way her blue eyes sparkled calling me that was enough for me not to correct her, besides, it's not like it would do anything to stop her.

"About to save a long-lost brother. Kick some ass. You know." he light giggle was enchanting.

"Hehe, yeah I know. So you gonna tell them to stand down, or was this your plan the whole time?"

"No, no no. guys this is hit girl. A friend a made. She will be assisting us."

"Wait! So this is your friend you were telling us about?" Garfield asked as he looked at hit girl.

"Yeah."

"Awe, you talk about me. I hope he says good things." Hit girl was standing with us. Abandoning her perch.

"Oh yea, he only tells us the best of you."

"I bet." hit girl just smiled at me before stepping to stand next to raven and beast boy.

"Uhh, bird shit. Something you want to tell me?" Jason was nudging me again. His eyebrows wiggling up and down suggesting something. But what?

"Like what?"

"How you and killer in purple hooked up?"

"I saved her -" hit girl interrupted me. " I saved him." I shot her a look but was ignored. Jason chuckled and knock my head again with his knuckles.

"Ahhh, young stupid love." I ignored his comment in favor of focusing the task at hand. But an eye roll had to be allowed.

"Alright let's move out," I ordered and we went back into the tower. The venom must be made.

Diluting the concoction was that hard. What Bane did to it was just hyped it up. Taking it back to the original dosage wasn't that difficult.

The real issue came when I had to settle and actually work up the courage to take something that might kill me, even that wasn't enough to stop me at this point. Right now I had the Titans, Jason, and Mindy here at my back to help me if Pan showed up. All I had to do was the same thing when I tore that piece of Pan with me and drop back here. My only hope is that this would work.

"Alright Dames, you got this?" Garfield asked as he hit my back.

"Yeah, just like any other night. I take this and I shoot right over to Tim, pop in and then pop out."

" And if anything follows we are here and we beat the shit out of whatever dares comes into our territory." Jason's overconfident posture spoke to me.

"Thanks, Jason. Whelp bottoms up." the now light green liquid slid down my throat and I tried not to taste it. Figuring the glowing green stuff wouldn't taste all the good, but I caught I hint of something familiar. Like I had met this taste before. I shook my head though, riding the thoughts away. Following the normal ritual of breathing and focusing on a single point, I started to feel the pull, much faster and stronger than I had before.

The chords I would follow were still there, still so brightly colored, but I couldn't see admire them, I had put the location of where I wanted to go, and I was being pulled there. I could feel the pull dragging across my face. Causing my hair weave back and forth. Voices echoed around me, but none of them left much of a clear message. No words, just slight whispers as I sped past them. I was almost there. I could feel it. I knew where Tim was. The information coming to me as I traveled his chord. This was his line. The one I was following. It was always how I found him. I understood this now. I knew he wasn't somewhere I could reach as a human, no, he was in the in-between!

A bright light blinded me as I popped through the shine. Throwing me to my feet as I landed. My bare feet hitting the cold lamented floors. Where did my shoes go?

Never mind that. I was in a familiar corridor and I was alone. The echoes of my heavy breathing were the only thing that greeted me and the infinite amount of gratitude I felt for that was unspeakable. Ok, phase 2 done. Now phase 3, find time ago. I ducked in and out of the hallways. Hiding in the darkest parts I could find as I weaved back to where I instinctively knew where Tim was.

The overarching hallways were dead silent. And soon I was back to where the glass cases were. Almost there. I continued to weave in and out. Ready to attack at the first sign of trouble.

"Hehehe, there's a new one." a soft feminine voice spoke from...somewhere. I don't know. I looked up, but the voice felt like it came from everywhere.

"Yes, but this one came on his own. Maybe a pet?"

"Silly, why would a pet come on its own?"

"Perhaps it wants a treat." ok this was not happening. There were two voices now and I'm pretty sure they were talking about me. I ignored them and continued forward. Throwing caution out and sprinting down the long corridors to where Tim's cell was.

"Look, it's running to the new projects cell."

"More like an old project. Pan is supposed to be getting rid of him soon."

"Didn't work?"

"Did you think it would?"

"No."

"Then that is your answer."

"He's still going to the cell. Should we stop him?"

"No, I think this is fun. Let's watch. Maybe he will get out."

"We all know how this ends M."

"Who knows, maybe he will win." the voices didn't speak after that, but I continued to run. Still feeling like they were still right beside me. Watching me.

My sprint came to an end and I was in front of Tim's cell. He had his back to me. Curled up into himself. Gripping his knees to his chest.

"Tim! Wake up. We need to go!" he jumped up, his eyes wide and alert.

"Damian? What are you doing here? I told you to run."

"And I got away, but now we both have to run."

"No, no no no. Damian, you need to go. He's going to take you and he'll-... you just need to go!" Tim was shaking now. Why was he acting like this? We didn't have time! We NEEDED to go now!

"We don't have time Tim. we need to leave now. Before he comes back!"

"You don't get it! If he doesn't have me, he'll have you and you and him, he'll… you need to get as far away from him as possible. You need to just run away. Leave me!" oh fuck this.

I walked up to his cell. Furious at the fact that I had just gone through to get this close to him and he was pulling this shit now!?

"No. fuck this. We are leaving now, and nothing is going to stop that." I reached for him and half expected the glass to stop me, but I passed through it. Stepping forward into the cell I reached for Tim's arm. We were getting out of here, NOW.

"Tim, I don't care, we are getting away," I ordered. Gripping his arm I retched him out of his bed. Forcing him with me. Reaching the glass wall. Ok. first obstacle. I stepped through first. Like the first time, this time focusing on the feeling of stepping through the solid object. Then I pulled Tim with me. He went through with just as much ease. Good. good. Now all I had to do was find a chord to lead me back to the tower and this night would be over.

"Oh! Look! He made it past the wall!" great those voices again.

"What was that?" Tim asked as he stood up. Looking around to find the source.

"Ignore it. Best we can do at the moment. Come on. I need to find something. Something that will let me pass."

"Pass where?"

"To pass back to where I came from. hard to explain, just stay close. We have 45 minutes left before this NEEDS to be over." Tim seemed a bit perplexed at the time restraint, but I didn't have the time to explain. Instead, we started to weave through the hallways. I was looking for something. A door or something. Instincts told me I needed to find a door to open and if I did, i'd is back on the highway to the tower.

"Help me find a door. I just need a door."

"Any door?"

"Yeah." Tim started to look around too. Both of us staying hand in hand as we weaved in and out.

"Damian. There!" Tim pointed down a long hallway where two wooden double doors stood. Great! Exactly what I needed.

"Awesome! Come on. We can -

"Word can't describe how happy I am to see you come back to me Damian." a cold shiver went up my spine. Tim too stood frozen as we turned our heads to see Pan standing not too far away from us. Standing tall and foreboding over us. His yellow eyes poisoning me, nailing me to the ground. Acid began to burn in my stomach and I had to shallowly swallow the bile that threatened to explode from my mouth.

Tim snapped his neck to look at me. His blue eyes wide and terrified. Seeing me frozen and unable to react. Fighting against the onslaught of petrified fear I had from this brain refusing to give me a reason why I should be this level of terrified.

"COME ON!" Tim gripped me now, starting to drag me with him to the door. Pan walked leisurely walked towards us. Taking enjoyment in our fear.

Tim slammed his body against the doors, twisting the handle and pushing, but the refused to budge. He paused to look at me. His normally steely eyes starting to sparkle with unshed tears as he looked down on me. My mind was still blank on what to do, and the pan was still making his way towards us. Humming a lullaby now.

Tim started to try again, but no matter how hard to push the doors wouldn't looked up to the ceiling. His tears starting to roll over his cheek as he reached for me. His grip tight as he shoved me behind him. Still looking up to the ceilings, silently pleading for something to happen.

Behind Tim, I saw the door handle as the bronze shined against the light. Why couldn't he open it? I reached out to him and twisted the handle. A sharp click was heard and the door swung open. A whoosh of wind hit Tim and me, pulling us out of the corridor and into a dark abyss. One that seemed too familiar.

"NOOOO!" I heard above us. Pan stood in the lit up doorway. Looking down at us with his glowing yellow eyes. Soon enough though, I couldn't even see him. Tim's body grew heavy on me and I had to slow our descent. The bright colored pathways were coming back. Lighting up as we went down. Soon, I felt us begin to float. Hoisting Tim as far up as I could, I saw that he had passed out. His head drooping to the side.

"Ok, ok, almost done. Just a bit more. titans. " I thought of them. And soon my body was being pulled in the direction. Whizzing past I let my mind relax. I was almost back. Good. pretty sure our time was almost up and the effects were coming on. Darkness was taking over my vision, and holding on was becoming difficult. Tim was heavy and my eyes had closed and soon I was encased in darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

Tim's Pov

"Damian!?"

"He's seizing. Quick get him on his back!"

"Oh my god! Tim!"

"He's not moving either."

Oh geez, Damian's getting worse."

"Shit! Grab him!"

"No, we have to just let him go through it."

"Jason! Do something!"

"Ok, ok. Quick put a pillow under his head."

Quick movements around me and panicked voices whirled around me. My body felt light still from the free fall Damian threw us into. I thought for sure we would have kept falling for eternity. All I could see was the never-ending darkness, but for just a split second. Then my vision turned into static. Like an old tv, but the static only lasted for a minute. And then I was here. My face was lying on a fuzzy fabric. Still course, but softer than the floor of my cell. That's probably what it was. I was lying on the floor. A carpeted floor.

Ok. that's one thing. Now the voices. They were familiar. I knew that much. The one ordering people around sounded very familiar. They kept calling for Damian though. Something was wrong. Well more wrong than everything was. I had to get up. What if Damian was hurt and couldn't move. What if he couldn't run away from that monster again. He was lucky last time. I think Pan was too… enthralled with him to put keep a hold of him, but he was insistent about finding everything out about him afterward. Coming to me immediately afterward and questioning me about him.

Pan seemed to be able to just know these things about him and me. It felt like he was inside my head. He knew that his name was Damian and that he wasn't related to me, but we were close. He tried to pry more from me, but I would have rathered bit my tongue off before I said anything to him. Damian had managed to get away and I was thanking whatever higher power out there that had pulled that string.

Only to Then immediately curse them, because it didn't even feel like a day later he was back. Sneaking right back into the lion's den. Damian probably didn't even understand the horrific implication of what Pan was doing.

I had to get up. Grunting I pushed my fists into the carpet and lifted myself up. Pushing up and letting my body sway to the side. My eyes cracked open and i saw five blurry figures. I squeezed my eyes shut to try and force them to focus on what-what going on. The figures were circling around another figure on the ground that was violently moving. Its body jerking and

Thrusting its limbs into odd shapes.

One of the figures turned around and saw me sitting up now. It smacked its hand against another figure and they both turned to me. I stiffened, trying to push myself even further up, but my body still felt the tingling numbness of that free fall. One figure came up to me. Its hand held up,

"Hey. It's ok. It just me. Garfield. Beast Boy."

"Beast Boy?" His face was clear now. Coming Closer to me and trying to smile at me reassuringly. His grasped my shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Yeah, it's me. It's good to see you again Robin." his face softened and he looked like the 10-year-old I met while shadowing Dick before taking the mantle of the Titans leaders.

"Robin?" oh shit "Damian!" I yelled out. I swiped my arm around Garfield nudging him to the side to see Damian's body still convulsing on the floor. Jason was kneeling beside him. Trying to place a pillow under his head, while Starfire, Raven, and wally stood around him. Waiting for the convulsing to end.

I tried to stand up, but my body wasn't cooperating with me, seeing this, Garfield lifted my arm over his shoulder and lifted me up with him. He limped with me to the rest of them.

"Hey there buddy. Good to see you." Jason turned to me. Pulling me into a tight embrace. Pushing my face into his shoulder in a one arm hug. I wrapped my arm around his back and held onto him for a moment, it was a quick reunion, but a longer one would have to wait. Damian was finally starting to calm down. His episode starting to end. Jason pushed me back onto Garfield who then gave me over to Raven who placed both of her arms around me, holding my weight by leaning me against herself. Her hands gripping my torso and holding me up.

Garfield went to help Jason pick up Damian up.

"We have to be careful. We need to get him down to the medbay quick. We don't need him to go into another episode before we can get him some medical attention." Jason ordered Garfield who was now grabbing Damian's legs, while Jason was holding up his shoulders but bending his elbow at an odd angle so he could cradle his head.

"Right, come on." Garfield started to pull Damian's body out of the door. We followed him out and I noticed that we were back in the Titan's Tower. To be more specific we were in Raven's room. Raven supported me till we walked out her room, while Jason and Garfield went on ahead. They were already halfway down the dark hallway, slowly being swallowed by the shadows. I started to try and limp faster after them. The idea of them disappearing into the darkness not sitting well with me.

Raven walked with me, while Wally trailed not too far behind us.

"Why aren't the lights on?" Wally whispered. He was right. The lights overhead were motion sensitive. They should have turned on by now.

"Shhhhh." Raven had stopped walking and was now restraining me from going any further. A few feet ahead of us was Jason and Garfield. Jason's body was stiff and his fingers twitched for an invisible trigger. Garfield's hair was visibly standing up. His back hunched over. He had dropped Damian's legs, letting Jason hold up Damian up while he took a step forward. His claws and fangs extending. The tension was rising and ready to boil over at a moments notice.

"Who's there?" Jason barked out. Whatever was holding back the tidal wave of darkness came crashing down upon us. And with it the familiar sensation of soul-crushing weight that only could belong to That man. Pan had found us.

hey guys, im still wroking on this and if anyone is interested, still looking for a beta reader. if not ill still do it, but chapters might be shorter from here on.


	12. Chapter 12

Jason's pov.

Damian was heavy in my arms. The kid completely out of it and trusting his body to me for the current moment. When this all started I only had a fraction of hope of anything coming out of the ritual, but when the kid went limp in Raven's room a part of me felt a hard pit hit the bottom of my stomach. It wasn't until his whole body started to fade away that I knew this was a mistake. We shouldn't have gone through with this plan. It was half formed and there was no way of knowing if Damian would even be able to come back himself. He was only gone for 20 minutes and in those twenty minutes, I thought I had gotten a Robin killed. Damian was my responsibility until Dick or Bruce pulled their head out of their asses enough to remember that there was a very impressionable kid here and I was not up for the task of raising him. And what would you know, just a few months in and I got him killed. Bruce at least had the decency to wait a year before he got Damian killed.

Shit, shit, shit.

When a green sparkle filtered through the air I was on my last legs. Small green lights started to form and before I knew it, two bodies had fallen through the little cluster of lights. Hitting the ground hard. Damian had made it back, but his body was bent in odd directions. For a moment I thought he had broken his back to have taken on such a...deformed posture. His back arched and his arms bent backward. It was Star fires yell of his convulsing that snapped me out of my disturbed mind. Damian was having a seizure.

I remember my mom had something like this happen to her. Her face was just as pale, her body jerked itself it such odd angles. I was just a kid at the time and had gotten scared by what she was doing. I thought she was turning into a monster. Later on, I found out that she had overdosed on something and that the seizure was just a symptom of her body trying to save itself, but she still needed to go the hospital. Luckily her then boyfriend had sobered enough up to realize that if she died he'd be on the hook for her death and her snot nose kid.

That's what must be happening to Damian. We didn't mix that shit right. That concoction that he made, he said that by itself. Venom by itself was dangerous, but that was the diluted form of it. We had to break it down to the real thing then dilute it again so it be safe for Damian. Except we fucked it up. And now Damian was overdosing on it.

Shit shit shit. When he finally stopped seizing I had to pick him up. We had to get him somewhere where we could get him help. I would have to call Dick this time. No matter how the baby bird felt about it. I had to tell him what had happened with Damian and that we now had Time with us again. I would need his help on this one. To keep the peace and to try and to try and figure out what happened with Tim. where he was and what had taken him in the first place. The guy was skinny as hell and his face was void of color. I would have to talk to him as soon as possible, but first, I had to get Damian some help.

Beast boy was helping me carry Damian back to their med unit when that idiot in bright yellow just had to point out that none of the lights were on. Him pointing that out seemed to unlock the flood of overbearing weight on us. An unseen force was exerting itself on us. The hairs on my arms stood straight up and Beast boy, true to his name was shaping into a large cat that had its back arched. He was snarling forward at a particularly dark shadow. I hefted Damian up further up, getting a firmer grip on him.

"Pan.." Tim's voice was small and barely a whisper, but I caught it.

"What?" I turned my head to him. He had limped his way up to stand right behind me. His eyes were focused ahead of us, ignoring anything else.

"Timothy, didn't you like be one of my children?" a deep voice came from the shadows. Smooth like a snake and sharp as a knife. Tim instinctively took a step back from it. I tightened my hold on Damian.

"I treated you as my own son. I only wanted the same for your brother. Don't you -" the voice was interrupted by Beast boy lunging forward, his mouth open wide and reading to tear for the jugular. Only to be completely halted. With an outstretched hand, gripping the base of his neck. A single arm was the only thing out from the shadows.

Teast boy kicked and squirmed in his feline form, but his body eventually returned to his human form and he was then thrown clear across the hall. Raven called out to him and tried to take a step forward, but I heard Starfire tell her to hold. Hitting the fall about 4 yards away. Collapsing afterward, revealing a hole now in the wall. I took my Glock out of my holster and pointed it at the arm.

The arm dropped though, but soon after a tall man wearing a trench coat stepped out. Physically he wasn't that all impressive. He was indeed tall, but I was probably just a bit taller than him. He was lean. But his coat covered any muscle definition that he may have. His hair was brown, but it looked unkempt and hard strands fall over his shoulders. His face had a five o'clock shadow cover most of it. Overall the man didn't seem that imposing. That is till you reached his eyes. The brightest yell stood against the darkness that seemed to seep from him. Them being the only source of light coming from his direction.

"As I was saying, don't you want that for little Damian there. Just look at him tired out. All alone for so long. You know if he was with me, id never leave him."

"Just like you'd never let him leave."

"Semantics."

"Who is this guy, Tim?" I cocked my head just enough to see Tim was hunched over with his fist up.

"This is the guy that took me and held me captive."

"Oh? And any idea why he's here or how?"

"How? No clue. He has these abilities that let him basically make the rules. Why though, he wants Damian now."

"I also would still like you to come back. The doors still open for you to be part of the family." the creep said as he took a step towards us. His arms opening and giving Tim a gentle smile, but the gleam in his eyes said something else.

"That's not going to happen. Only one option per lifetime and Tim's already had his."

"That's too bad. If you truly feel that way then Timothy, but I will let you go for the time being. Damian though, I can't let him go."

"That's where you're out of luck. He isn't going anywhere." I emptied a clip into his chest. Each shot hitting dead on the target. His body jerked with the shots, his shoulders jerking back and his chest caving in of itself. When the clip was empty and I was clicking empty, his hand went to his chest. Pressing down on the wounds, blood spilling over and onto the floor. A strangled gasp came out from his lips. His eyes wide and fixated on me.

No. wait. He wasn't staring at me.

He was focused on Damian's still form in my arm.

I lowered the arm that was aiming the gun and brought it under Damian to heft him even closer. Pan's body fell to its knees. Thumping against the smooth metaled floor. Little spittles of blood dripped from his mouth. His head dropped to his chest. It was over.

Holstering my gun, I scooped up Damian's legs to finish carrying him.

"Mnnnn." Damian groaned. Poor kid must feel like crap.

"Shhh. don't worry. Everything is fine. We're done. Got Timmy back, the psycho is done for and now we just have to patch you up and we will be back in business." Damian's eyes cracked open. Unfocused but it was a good sign. He wasn't too far gone.

"I... hear them." he croaked out.

"Them?" I asked. We didn't have time for this. He needed help.

"JASON?" Tim called from beside me. His mouth hung open in fear as his hand jittered up to point forward.

In Front of us was Pan. still on his knees, but his head lifted up and stiff. His glowing yellow eyes staring straight me.


	13. Chapter 13

Tim's pov

We were so screwed. Jason's gun didn't do shit to Pan. just stunted him for a moment, but now he was standing up, wiping the dribbles of blood off like it was water. The only clue that he was at all shot was that his shirt now had holes in it with splatters of dried blood.

Garfield was still out cold, and Damian was slowly coming back, but the kid looked like he was ready to pass out again. And even though I was able to stand, I could feel my body starting to falter. Months in that hell caused it to start eating away at itself. Starfire and Raven were still behind us, if we could just try to distract Pan enough we might be able to reach the lower levels of the building and make a getaway.

"Tim? What the hell is that guy?"

"Jason, we have to…"

"Back off shit dicks or a hole in your chest is going to be the least of your worries." oh shit. Who's the girl in purple?

Whoever she is, she held a spear like a weapon poised at Pan's to lop his head right off. Must be one of Damian's friends.

Pan didn't seem very phased at the fact of having a blade to his neck, he did cock it to the side to avoid it a bit. " and who are you, young miss?"

"Doesn't matter right now."

" Please pacify my curiosity. All of you colorful children, i would like to know who it is that has put me into such an interesting situation." the girl didn't look like she cared and instead just edged the blade closer.

"Nope." she swiped her arm back to decapitate him.

Damian's pov

Mindy missed. I didn't even have to lift my head up to know. Her blade swiped through nothing and she was now flat on the ground across the hallway like Garfield.

It was quiet then. I didn't know what to say. She was lying there, deathly still.

"Mindy?" I whispered.

I was immediately thrown away from Jason and into Tims' arms. Catching me barely before falling onto the floor together. Jason charged forward, guns blazing as he shot after shot at Pan. hitting him, but it didn't budge him an inch. When Jason got closer to him, he jumped up and tried to land a kick to his head, but like all other attacks, Pan just sidestepped it. Grasping his ankle and twisting it until it made a sickening snap. Jason took it with only a grunt before hopping back a step and attacking again but with his fist. Trying to land a hit to Pan's side. It made contact and for a fleeting moment, Jason seemed happy, but Pan just shook off the hit. Opening his hand wide facing Jason. Within a moment, Jason had gone flying backward, towards me and Tim. landing with a hard thump and a puff of air. He propped himself up on his elbows to take a look at Pan, who was still standing like he wasn't in the middle of a fight to the death, or more like a slaughter.

Jason cocked his head to the side in some form of awe. He craned his head back to where the others were

"Some help here ladies?"

Starfire and Raven sprung into action. Star fire flew at Pan, swinging her fist down at him barely missing as he dodged to the side last second, Raven came in next, muttering her incantation to try and bind him to the wall. Black wasps came forth and sealed around Pan, who just stood there. Letting them seal around him, squeezing tight until his whole body was encased.

Jason got back up and hobbled back over to him, reloading his guns as he got closer. Lifting his gun up again, Jason pointed it at Pan's head. "See, just took some girl power to take you down."

"Quiet The Red Hood." Starfire scolded Jason has she held her arm up, a energy beam coming to life, also pointed at Pan's head.

"Sure sure. But how about it? What's with the long face? Sad that ya been stopped?"

"No, just bored." Pan shrugged.

"Bored? How? In case you haven't noticed you're beaten. No more tricks."

"Just seeing how disappointing actions of my children's supposed teammates has made me both bored and saddened. I was expecting at least some more...something."

"Something?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, something like this." the black binding shattered like glass and spun into Raven, star fires and Jason's face. Blinding them for a moment, but long enough for Pan to grab Jason by his leg and lift him up and start to swing him around like a mace. Using him to knock both Starfire and Raven to the ground. Throwing Jason once again like a club against the wall.

"That's enough of that." Pan snapped his fingers and immediately I felt a wave of weight hit me like a truck. I was being pulled down to the ground. Tim was also being forced down.

I tried to push myself off the ground, but my arms still felt like lead weights. Pan's shoes came into my view. Craning my head up I saw him looking down at me with a look of fondness. His yellow eyes sparkling with the joy of seeing me, wallowing on the ground.

"Finally, I had thought I'd lost you. When you managed to fall through the door I thought for sure you two would have been lost to me forever, but just like a divine plan, you came back to me. Leading me back to you. A child. My child. "

"Oh my god. You are fucking weird." Jason's voice came across the hallways. He was dragging himself up, sneering at Pan as a fisted the floor. Pan just grimaced at Jason as he reached down to grasp me by my head. Lifting me effortlessly up.

"Nevertheless. Such a find such as yourself is worth much more than this. A price id is willing to pay for."

"Jesus fucking Christ! Are you on a list of some sort? Do you need to go to your neighbors to tell them that you're not allowed within a 3-mile radius of parks or schools?"

"One more word and I'll snap your neck. The only reason why any of you have air in your lungs is that I don't want my new son to be heartbroken by your deaths."

"I'm not your son! Let me go you sicko!"

"Drop him, Pan!" Tim yelled at me. Clawing at Pan's caph. Pan growled down at him. Baring his teeth at Tim like he was some sort of animal.

"So much work, so little promise." Pan placed his foot on Tim's face. Pushing him back down to the floor. I began to kick and scratch with whatever strength I had left.

"Let me go! You sick fuck! Let me go!"

"No no no no. you just don't understand yet. I'm sure once we have a moment of quiet and I show you everything, you will gladly follow. With what I have to off and what I have already given you."

"You mean after months of isolation and starvation?" Tim spoke from under Pan's foot.

"Don't you feel it? Everything is getting clearer. Your hearing slipping through the planes easier now. More will come. I've woken you up, the others will be coming for you soon. They won't understand you like I do. They will not see you as the gift you are. They will cast you out. Damn you!"

"I'm already damned with you!" Pan was close to tears now. His yellow eyes now shining from the unshed tears. Good, I wanted him to hurt.

"You'll see. It will just take time. Just like the others." Pan changed his grip on me. Grabbing me by my neck now instead.

" you can not do that Pan. not allowed." a voice came from the shadows. Whispering to Pan and I.

"Not now. Those rules only apply to you. He cast me out, threw me and my kind to the side like garbage. Damned all of my brothers and sisters to hell. I'm allowed to save their children and raise them as my own!"

"Who's he talking to?" Jason asked no one in particular. He must not be able to hear the voices. Beyond pan, figures from the shadows emerged. Sticking to the darkness, but harsh whispers kept coming. Fast and hard to understand, many different voices spoke to Pan. I was only able to catch some of what they said.

" a child...must wait...decisions...law...word of father...war….blood...time…"

Pan kept speaking to the voices. Arguing. It felt like he was loosing too. The shadows were starting to become more defined. The voices more clearly. The Longer I stared, the more I understood. These were the shadows I felt watching me. Always beside me.

"Even if I were to leave him be, you will intervene. I've seen it already. Giving him his first travel. Guiding him back. you 've made clear that he is no different from the others. Already cast aside before he even had a chance. Damned. Sent to hell."

The darkness grew in what I assumed was anger and struck Pan down. Knocking me out of his grasp and him pinned to the wall. Arms emerged from the wall, holding him down as the figure broke from the darkness, taking the form of a man, walking towards pan.

"Leave...punishment...fire...death...hell" the voice was threatening. Push pan further into the arms.

"Ahhhhhhhh! ego mando tibi per me" and like that the big ol Pan was dragged away. To somewhere hopefully far far away. But what was the last part he said? Ego mando something…

"Damian?!" Raven's worried voice had me snapping my head back up to see the shadowed man now standing over me, and after hearing about 75 percent of the conversation, I'm not sure if he's actually an ally or an enemy. He might be both.

Regardless, a black smoked hand came down on my scalp. Not gripping me like Pan had, but instead rubbing the tender sores that were appearing from Pan's handling away. Soothing away to minor pain away. Lifting my hand up to smack that hand away. I was not ready to be touched by some disembodied...body. The hand retreated for the moment but slid down to cover my eyes instead. Instantly a wave of calm came over me. My eyes closed in relief from the sudden lack of pain, exhaustion, and nausea.

When I opened them again I was no longer in a dark hallway with everyone else. Instead in front of me was a soft light. Ghosting through thick clouds. If I didn't know better I'd say I died and gone to heaven.

"Well, you'd only be half right. This is heaven. Or at least the gates of heaven." I spun around quickly. Seeing a man dressed very sharply.

"Who are you?" I accused.

" now-now, there's no reason to be afraid of me."

"Id beg to differ, the last guy that said that to me tried to kill me." the man pursed his lips and took a step towards me.

"Pan would not have killed you. You are a too valued part of his plan to simply kill off."

"That's suppose to make me feel safer? By the way, you never answered my question. Who. THE HELL. ARE YOU?" I was losing my patience. This place had this weird smell to it. Like jasmine. The man just quirked a brow at my rude question, but considering I've asked twice now, I felt justified for my lack of patience with it all.

"Is that any way to speak to an angle of the lord?"

"An angel? Like with wings and stuff?"

"Yes." behind him a swoosh of air hit my face. It was warm and the smell of aphotic jasmine ghosted across me. Melting me into a calmness. "With wings and stuff."

"Mmhmm" I cleared my throat. Trying to get back to my normal self. " to what lord exactly?"

"The heavenly almighty?"

"Zeus?"

"No! Not Zeus, our father has never sullied himself with a goat or another creature he has created."

"Hit a spot there?"

"Not a spot for millennials."

"Tell that to the Amazonians."

"Back on track!" he curtly cut me off. "I've brought you here not for your playful banter, but to give you some guidance in your life."

"Oh really? And what kind of guidance can you offer me or angelic one."

"*inhale* there is a storm coming-

"When isn't there?" I cut interrupted him. He held his finger up in warning. I held my hands up in surrender. Letting him continue.

"And you will be at the center of it. Pan will come back and with him, he will bring his horsemen. Others he has turned to the darkness. "

"Ok? And what am I supposed to do?"

" oh I don't know, stop it?" the angle was getting frustrated again, and although I knew that logically he could probably kill me right now, I gotta a sick satisfaction from it all.

"Great plan, but how exactly? Did you miss that part where Pan was literally making us his bitch? I mean I can understand how that went over your head, I mean it was only about 98% percent of the time."

"*inhale* leave and find your mage master. He will show you the way."

"Oh wonderful, and who is he? By the way, you never did answer that question." the so-called angel let out a mirthful chuckle.

"You will meet him on your travels. For myself, my name is Amenadiel, but some prefer to call me Manny."

"So we on a nickname basis now?"

"We should be, you will be seeing me again, but that will be later, for now, I should return you. Pan should leave you alone for the time being. He will wait for a opening so be vigilant."

"Wait, what am I suppose do now?" Manny smirked at me, lifting up his hand and snapping his fingers. "I'm sure you'll figure it out."


	14. Chapter 14

In a dreary old tavern, in dreary old England Sara a dreary old Englishmen. Having a pint, smoking a cig, and trying to relax before his next bout with a demon.

Trying being the operable word of the night. Being interrupted with the customary sound of wings flapping downwards signaling to him that he was no longer alone, but he had a bloody good guess who it was the was annoying him this time.

"what is it you want this time?"

"just to talk John"

"oh about what? More on the uprising of the darkness, or you finally gonna give me your secrets to how you get skin so clear?"

"you should be grateful John, I've come baring good news."

"the baddies decided that they much prefer the climate in hell than earth?"

"hehe, funny. No. But a new shoulder has risen. Someone who might be able to cross plains and save that ratty soul you have."

The nuisance had funny caught his attention. "come off it mate. What are you saying?" the man simply continued to smile. Clapping his hands behind his back and strolling through the dusty room.

"tell me, John, have you ever considered taking on an apprentice?"

"An apprentice. Listen, mate, I don't do well with children unless you've forgotten."

"no John, I haven't forgotten your ill gains, but this isn't just another child. If given proper guidance, he will become the leader of this crusade."

"and let me guess, if not then he'll turn into my next nightmare. Not really original there manny." Manny shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't come up with the paths given, I just guide those on it."

"so you will guide me to this kid?"

"no, I will guide him to you. Just be ready to recognize him when you do see him."

"tell you what, why not just tell me where he is, I go pop up where he is and we skip A through D in this seven-part plan, eh?"

John had finally framed his neck back to look at Manny, but of course, he was already gone. To do probably do what angles do. Whatever that is. Annoy another poor bloke probably.

"taking that as a no could have at least told me his name. YOUR GUIDANCE ISN'T ALWAYS 100 PERCENT YOU KNOW!" taking another swig from his pint lessened the annoyance.

All of a sudden, a burst of sparks flared from a light socket in front of him. Spewing flames quickly, scorching the wooden wall.

"shit!" John swore, covering his eyes from the flames, but just as quickly as they came, they died down. Leaving scotch marks on the wall.

Monument Colorado

"well, that helps. Thanks, mate. Well, it looks like I'm heading to the states. Chaz is gonna have a field that with that one."


	15. Chapter 15

It's strange how things have changed, but at the same time, it all feels the same. Tim is still in recovery and if you ask Jason so am I. I don't feel injured, well not in the traditional way. I just feel tired. A little worse for wear.

Everyone has been happy about the whole thing being over and that finally, Tim was back. It wasn't really a question of who would be leading the titans. They all gravitated towards him almost instantly, and to be honest, I was a bit relived I wouldn't be expected to keep leading them. The Titans are cool, but with the whole revelation that well… I don't really know what to call it, but whatever this is, it was not about to let up. Pan was still out there. Those fucking shadows were still in the corners and I have no idea what I could do, but I know one thing for sure. I wasn't going to figure it out staying here.

"What's up bird shit?" I looked up and saw hit girl offering me a popsicle. Even after a week of rest, her face still had the deep bruise from Pan back handing her into a wall. I grasped the offered treat and moved over on the side curb I was sitting on to offer a spot beside me. Mindy was the only person who keep close to me now. Probably had something to do with the fact that she didn't really know anyone here, and everyone else was more concerned about what had happened to Tim. so that left a lot of time for me and her to just...hang together.

She sat down beside me and started to open her own treat up. I inspected the covered ice pop before concluding it was red flavored. Unwrapping it and shoving it into my mouth before it could drip over my hands I turned back to Mindy.

"Why always ice-cream?"

"That is not an ice cream. Ice cream has milk, that is just frozen flavored water."

"Cherry flavored water." I quipped back. She smiled and continued to lick her treat. "but seriously, why always ice cream?"

Mindy didn't answer right away. Taking a moment to consider her words before answering. "you looked down and anytime I was down my dad would get me ice cream and talk to me."

"Oh… well thanks."

"Your welcome." she was back to being curt with me, but the short conversation just reminded me that I still don't know much about her. Her name was Mindy, her alter ego is hit girl and she's by herself. Oh yeah, and she really likes ice cream or frozen treats in general.

"Didn't someone do this for you?"

"What?"

"Try to make you feel better?"

"Well yeah, my brother, dick."

"Doesn't sound like you guys are on the best of terms."

"Why say that?"

"Pfff, you called him a dick."

"No, his name is dick." Mindy's noes scrunched up in her mirth.

"Bahahaha, is he the best brother?" She giggled, brushing her hair back and biting down her pop.

"He was. We are actually having some issues." I grimaced looking away from her smiling presence.

"Well, it sounds like he became a self-fulfilled prophecy." she nudged my ribs with her elbow. I rolled my eyes as she continued to giggle.

"Hehe, I guess you're right." I bit into my pop now too.

"Mm mm don't worry. People are dicks, but they eventually realize that themselves. Well most of the time."

"Oh, how true you are young lady, any way, if you wouldn't mind, I need to speak to my brother there." glancing up Jason stood in the door way of the rooftops entrance, smirking down on us with a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Another brother? How many are there?"

" Oh Hun, at least 9 others."

"9!"

"Don't worry, most of them have their own lives, so they don't come by that often."

"What does that say about you, Jason?" I jeered at him.

"That I am a kind and loving brother. And that I should be your new favorite brother."

"And that's my cue to leave. Find me later Damian." Mindy waved goodbye as she swiped by Jason.

"Yeah ok," I called back to her. Turning my attention to Jason who was now sauntering over to me. Still smirking at me, just a bit more intensely now. "What is it?"

" Few things, but first, you and Mindy…. Uhhh... what's going on there buddy?" I huffed not liking what he was trying to imply. Tossing my now dyed red popsicle stick at him. It hit his chest uselessly, falling to the ground.

"Nothing, she is just a friend." Jason rolled his eyes in an obnoxious way before plopping down beside me.

"We will table that for later, did Bruce ever give you the talk? Cause at the current situation I might have to." I grimaced up at him. "All right, all right. Down to business. Listen, we need to come up with a plan for ya kid. That whole story about angles coming down and saving our asses, but that doesn't answer all our problems. That guy is coming back, and we need a plan, and that is just the first stop. We really need to talk about what you're going to do about ..." he made a vague gesture in the air.

"My...powers?"

"I mean, we don't know what they really are, or how to use them." I shook my head getting what he was trying to say.

"And I might lead him right back here if I don't get them under control."

"Not to be mean, just to be realistic. We need you to get that whole floating thing under control. Raven did a good job on getting you started, but we might need someone who has a bit more expertise, and luckily, thanks to some of my old associates, I might have just the man who can at least give you a clue." that perked my interest.

"Thought that might get you to look at me. He is into this stuff and would know more. Problem is. His work has him moving around a lot.

"But that might still work out for the best. You stay here with Tim, watch out for him incase Pan decides to try again with him, while I play …

"A very hard game of hide and seek. I'm sure you will pick up tricks on how to fuck with him soon enough. I'll call him and tell him to meet up with you somewhere safe."

"And he will be alright with me?"

"Oh yeah, the guy owes me some favors and he was always saying how he wanted someone to listen to him. By the way, he is a chatter box. So yeah, you'll have to deal with that, but stick I with it till you got handle on all of this. Then come home." Jason tapped my head gently.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan." Jason got up and reached for his phone only to start patting his pockets.

"Shit." oh yeah, I still have that. Reaching into my hoodies pocket and pulled out the phone. "Oh, yeah. Thanks." Jason gave the phone a long stare before starting to roll through his files. Looking for whatever.

He started to slowly walk back to the door when the question popped up.

"Hey! What's his name anyway?" I yelled to him. A bit excited to know who it would be training me now. A pit of hope rose in my throat.

"Gary. Gary Lester." and the pit dropped. hard.

"That's...really underwhelming."

"HA!"

A few minutes later

I had decided to head down after some thinking. I needed a more detailed plan. Jason would be here with Tim and there to protect him, but he would still be on call for his 'other' business. That left the Titans, which was still good, but Tim would need someone who could get in contact with me fast if I was ever needed. And granted I did trust everyone, but I felt that I needed someone who would give me detailed reports of what was going on. Without coating the truth. And that was Mindy. Problem was that I would need to convince her to stay here and keep an eye on him for the time being.

That be a fight for another time. Now I just wanted to see Tim and talk. He had spent the most time with Pan, so he'd know the most.

Rounding the corner and taking the stairs down to the common area. On the couch Raven and Garfield sat close together. Watching some colorful show. Walking behind them Garfield looked up and waved me. I nodded back to him and he put his arm back down to rest behind Raven.

Moving on I turned down to the corridor for the med ward. Last time I had seen Tim was when star fire cleared me of any injury. After checking my vitals and blood to see what the effects of the venom were on me, I was deemed fine and was told I could go back to my own room. Tim was not as lucky. Months of malnutrition and lack of sun had worn him down enough to be deemed bed ridden for a few more weeks.

I hesitated a moment before opening the door to the med ward. Deciding to knock instead.

"Come in." Tim's voice came through. Opening the door, I could see that he was still connected to his iv bags and heart monitor. Swinging the door shut behind me, I wasn't quite sure what to do next. I wanted to talk to him about everything that happened and what I was planning to do next. The doors swooshed open and I saw Tim, laying down in the sterilized bed. He looked better compared to a few days ago. His eyes had lighted and his cheeks had some rosy flush that had been gone since I first found him.

"H-hey Damian. I was wondering when you'd finally show up. Figured you were more out of it than me."

"Yeah, I was a bit out of it. Just been thinking a lot lately though."

"Figured you'd have lot to thin about…." a silence fell over us. Tim was making some intense eye contact with me, or at least he would have if I had not diverted my gaze somewhere else. "Feel like sharing any of them? We don't have to talk about what Pan did to you… we can talk about something else."

I shrugged," the guy is really weird and I'm not sure what he did to be honest. All I can really remember is the pain when he pushed…" I trailed off. Tim's face started to scrunch up. Probably remembering more of that night than I.

"So that all you remember? That pulse of energy he sent into you?" I finally made eye contact, catching glimpses of hope and desperation.

"Yeah, a few glimpses here and there like running and then a big door and then just falling down till I reached Raven's room." I nodded. It was most of the truth. I remembered waking up, but it's more like I was told that story by someone else.

A visible wave of relief washed over Tim. "might be for the best. Too much happened that night and we should probably just focus on how to handle him if he were to show up again."

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. There really is no 'if' on him showing again. He's going to be coming again, and now he's going to be more focused on me-"

"Right, so we need to figure out how to keep him away from you." Tim interrupted me.

"More like how to beat him, not just keep him at bay."

"Damian. What are you getting at?"

"I'm getting at that, it's obvious that since I've...come back, I've been different. I can see things and now I'm starting to do these things… and Jason said he knows a guy who can help me, I just need to go to him for a while."

"Ok, and what's the plan if he shows up and your alone? I can come with you and -"

"No, Tim I'm going to leave soon, and you are in no condition to even leave your bed. Forget traveling. Besides, this is something I need to do."

"Absolutely not! Damian do you know what he would do to you if he ever found you -!"

Whoosh! The door opened loudly and in stepped the one guy I had refused to think about. Grayson.

"Tim!?" Grayson's mouth was a gaped and small tear gathered at the corners of his eyes. A large smile broke across his face before he piled derived his body forward .coming to stand beside me to hug Tim. slightly rocking him in his embrace. It was a nice sight, but something deep inside my chest ached. Grayson hadn't done anything of that sort since before I…

"Oh my god! Tim, I can't believe it. Your alive and your … ok." Grayson's head bobbed a bit after taking in Tim's physical state. He was being generous about it.

"Yeah, I'm still here, but Dick please I need you to talk to Damian. He's trying to do something really dumb and not listening to me." I rolled my eyes. It wasn't dumb. It was the only way to find any kind of peace in this situation.

Grayson finally seemed to realize I was beside him, taking his eyes off Tim to turn to me. I was still a bit bruised up but was otherwise fine.

"Damian, what is it?"

"Remember when I was telling you about how all these weird things were happening to me ? Well-"

"The guy that napped me is going for him now, but it's different." Tim brashly interrupted me.

"Different how?"

"It's just- He's- Dick, Damian is a kid and that guy, he wants to use that." I wasn't just a simple child! Tim! What the Fuck! Grayson's eyes lit up a bit. Probably thinking that I was some insipid child.

"It doesn't matter how old I am! There is only one solution for this, and it comes with me going to find this other guy -"

"Hold up Damian, maybe we need to take a deep breath and think this over. A lot has happened."

"A lot more is going to go wrong if we take too many moments." Grayson held up his hand to silence me.

"Damian, we need to think this through, and if Tim is right, you can't leave." his words sparked rage in me. If I had listened to him, Tim would still be gone. He has always been wrong.

"I'm going to leave to figure this out, and I don't care what you have to say at this point."

"Damian, you need to remember. Your Robin, you can't just do what you feel like." something inside me snapped.

"Well, if I remember, you took away Robin. So, I'm nothing now." silence reigned in the room. Tim's face held a tight grimace. Trying to put together the events he missed that had led to this point, while Grayson's lips were pressed into a tight grimace and his eyes holding a deep conflict inside them.

"I'm not a part of this anymore. I did what I wanted without being Robin and I'll keep going this way." my voice was starting to shake. The realization of what my real current situation was coming to full light. I wasn't a part of the bat clan any more. With my Father being practatly dead and Grayson finally tired of dealing with me, I had no place.

Taking one more breathe in I resolved my final words," Thank you for the opportunity."

Spinning on my foot and jutting it to the door. "Dami-" Tim called out, but Grayson shushed him. Muttering about just needing sometime.


	16. Chapter 16

I need to focus. I need to focus. First thing first. Find Jason and get the directions I needed. Second find Mindy and somehow convince her to stick around to watch over the city and the team while I'm gone. The team almost immediately disbanded when they lost Tim and without another leader they would likely do so again. And finally, get out of here as soon as possible. There was no way I was going to stick around for more than I needed to.

Last time I had seen Jason was on the roof, so I figured he'd still be up there. Retracing my steps back up, seeing Raven and Garfield still sitting on the couch, but now Raven was draped over him. Resting her eyes. I ignored them and went up the steps.

Instead a Jason I found Mindy, leaning over the edge to pet Goliath, who was just soaking up the affection. Giving off this deep purr. "You found me a lot faster than I would have thought bird shit." she commented, still not turning to face me.

"I was looking for Jason actually, but I needed to talk to you too." she finally turned to me. He lips pulling into a sly smile. One that spoke of mischief and trouble.

"Oh? And what could you want with me?" he voice was light and teasing. Flipping he hand wispily towards herself.

"I-I need to leave. Remember what Jason wanted to talk to me about? Well, I can find someone to help me with whatever is going on with me. And I need-"

"Someone to come with you. To watch your back." Her smile grew and for a moment I wanted to jus agree, but that wasn't it.

"Uhh, no actually-" Her smile dropped a bit, " I need someone who can stay here, and make sure that the place doesn't burn down. Jason will have to leave, and Tim is in no shape to well do much and I know I can-"

"So, you don't want me to come with you?" oh crap.

"That isn't it! I would like for you to join me, but just not now. I need someone I can trust to make sure my team doesn't fall back into bad habits, and I need to-"

"So, you trust me." he sly smile was back, but an aura of confidence was accompanying it.

"Well, after everything we've been through. Yeah. I know you. You know me."

"Hmmm, true. But this is an awful lot to do. How about this. I will stay, I will guide, not lead this group for some time, but in return, I want something in return." she had stepped away from the ledge. Strolling to me.

"What do you want?" I was cautious, if the way my heart was starting to errantly beat was any kind of warning.

"1) I want to be able to call you whenever I want while your away. You have been the only sane person around for a while, and I'm not going to give that up.

2) I want something of yours. Anything really. Just a keepsake till your comeback."

I would be able to do that. The contact thing might be hard, but I suppose I could just keep Jason's phone. He hadn't asked for it back and maybe he had forgotten about it.

"Ok, anything else?" at that moment goliath flew over us. Flinging himself down till he was beside Mindy, nuzzling her face with him. Begging for her attention again.

"Yeah, 3, I want to watch him for a while." I hesitated at that. I might need goliath. Not only was he my companion in combat, but he was a source of comfort. Discounting that he was also a main way of travel for me. But seeing him so happy with her and flying in such wide spaces softened my resolve. It might be better for him, if he were to stay. With Mindy and him here, they both would defiantly be able to protect each other and the team.

"Ok, alright. He can stay here with you." I surrendered. And the look of pure glee and joy that took their faces made the inconvenient worth it.

"Yeah! We are so totally goanna guck up some people. Aren't we fur ball? Oh Damian! You're the best." She looked straight into my eyes, her smiles starting to soften as she leaned forward a bit. I wasn't quite sure why she was. I stared at her complexed. Rolling her eyes, she took the three steps that were between us. Closer to me now she again leaned forward. What was I supposed to do? I copied her movements, leaning just a fragment forward myself. Turning my head to the side in case she wanted to just whisper something to me. Maybe that is why she had to get closer to me.

Instead I felt something soft press against the corner of my lips. Darting my eyes down I saw that she had closed the gap between our lips and was pressing hers softly against me. She hadn't been able to catch my full lips due to me twisting my head, but what she did catch felt weird. Like an odd tingle that persisted if she continued to press her lips to mine. Her eyes were closed, and I suddenly felt self-conscious about mine being open. Was I supposed to close them too? I'll just look away. What else was I supposed to do? Was I kissing her back? Did I want to kiss her back? Oh, crap oh crap oh crap.

Before I could find the answers of whether I was a good kisser she pulled away. Her face soft. A light dust of pink covered her cheeks and she refused to look at me. I was a bad kisser. That's why she wasn't looking at me. A sudden smile broke across her face, one I hadn't seen before. Still not looking at me she tucked a strand of her golden hair that had been flowing with breeze up her behind her ear.

"Ok, I'll stick around, but you have to hold up your end. Ok Damian?" She finally looked to me. Her smile wide and the dusting still present. She hadn't called me bird shit this time. My stomach felt weird.

"Yeah, I'll use the same contact info I did before just in case I have to change mine. Ok?" I don't know why, I felt suddenly awkward. I could no longer look straight at her either. I'm sure my neck to my forehead was starting to change colors.

"Yeah, well. I guess this is see you later. I'll be around here. You know, doing what you asked." and then like that she sped walked away from me. I was defiantly a bad kisser.

Once I finally recovered from Mindy, I decided to spend some time with Goliath. He had been a constant in my life since I was resurrected. He was there for me rectifying my blood trials with Maya and Suren.

Maya and Suren.

It had only been a month since I had seen them, but I missed them dearly. My best friend and sister. They had both went their separate ways to do their own soul searching. With the worlds end by suren's hand avoided, it left him with a hole of purpose, so he had decided to go on his own. To explore who and what he could be and what he wanted to be. While Maya had wanted so desperately for a break from the fighting. Spending most of her life at the mercy of the Nobodies, she wants some time away from blood. perhaps , once I had sometime of my own, I will call upon them. To check in on them.

I coaxed goliath down with some jerky I carried for him. Letting him nuzzle my hands after eating. He must know that I would not be around for some time. I continued to stroke him. Soon id need to pack.

"Hey! Figured you come back up here!" Jason was walking from the door way towards me. His usually demeanor of confidence and comical sense gone. Replaced by a look of concern. He must of ran into Tim and Grayson.

"Yeah, needed some space."

"I can see that." I lifted his hand to pet Goliath too, waiting for the beast to willing push into the offered hand. When he did Jason stroked him for a moment.

"So, you're really all for leaving huh?"

"Yeah, I can't stay here."

"Sound like it. I didn't have the full story, but Dicky filling me and well, I can see both sides."

"So, does that mean you won't help me either." Jason looked down at, I could feel his stare. No matter his answer I was going to leave.

"I never said that. You know me, I'm all about choice and freedom and all that jazz." I could feel that smile in his voice. Infections as always, I didn't fight the smile that broke through me.

"Look, it's kind of a mess right now, and maybe you going to someone who can help you and maybe getting some breathing room form this family won't be the worst thing ever. Just promise me that you will be careful and if shit is hitting the fan, you'll call. I know you have bad experience with Dicky and Tim needs some serious RNR, but they both love you. And I'll come running if you say you need me, ok?" Jason was being real here. He had stopped petting Goliath, who screeched lowly in protest, to turn to me. I could feel his stare. I would call him.

Working up the courage I looked up, meeting his piercing gaze. "Ok, I'll call. Promise."

A common roughish smile broke across his face. "Good, if you didn't I wouldn't able to send you to Garry." Ugh. that name.

"I know, I know. But trust me. He knows a thing or two and he owes me a lot of favors."

"How do you know this guy again?"

"Back when I ran the drug trade, he was a client of one of the dealers. Said he kicked the stuff, but just be careful, ok? Last thing I need is to blame by dicky on why the baby is addicted to some bad stuff."

"Your sending me to an addict?"

"A Recovered addict. Besides that's not the point. He has a know-how on the supernatural and he'd be able to give you a few pointers."

"Ok, so where am I supposed to meet him?"

'"Hold your horses, he's currently holds up outside some small town in Colorado. Exactly he wouldn't tell me. You know security."

"Then how am I supposed to find him?" Jason wagged his figure at me.

"You don't. He finds you. Just get to Colorado and he will do the rest." I crossed my arms. He had to be kidding me. "Sorry kiddo, but it comes with the mystic types."

"Fine, I'll leave soon then."

"Whoa! No goodbyes to everyone?"

"What would be the point? I don't want to really see anyone and I'm not in charge anymore." Jason accepted this as is. Probably figuring I was just rushing out. Which I was, if I was being honest. There was nothing Grayson or Tim could do, but I wasn't going to stick around for them to try.

"Well if that's the case I suppose I should take my goodbye now, huh?" he swept down and gave me a sideways squeeze. Pressing me into his larger body. As unexpecting as it was, it was still kind of nice. Tim was the last one to hug me, but that was more of me offering him comfort, but now Jason was comforting me. Well as much as he could. For this one time, I slipped an arm around his neck, considering it was the only part of him I could completely hold.

The embrace last for just a moment before I broke it. Stepping back out his reach. He huffed a chuckle and reached to ruffle my hair. I let him. Just because of all he had done for me.

"Remember kid, call me. Over anything." I waved him off.

"I will."

With part 1 and 2 done, it was time I leave. After petting goliath, a final time and comforting him with promised to visit I walked back down. Seeing Garfield and Raven both sitting up, maybe I should tell them I would be leaving. Walking behind the couch I leaned over it. They both looked away from the TV to me.

"What's up Damian?" Garfield quipped. His arms lazily moving up from his lap to wrap around the couch. Raven too looked up to, curious as to why I was there.

"I have step away for a bit. Just goanna grab something."

"When will you be back?" Raven raised from the couch. Standing now.

"Not sure." I lied. I wouldn't be back for a long time. I knew it in my bones.

"Will it be soon" I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't want them to know too much of what was going on in the personal sphere. They would need to focus on their own survival soon.

"Well, you just be careful. We will let speedy know too. Just hurry back ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be right back." it felt wrong to lie to Raven. She was the person who helped me even get started in understanding my powers. But I didn't want to start a scene. Not as I was getting ready to leave. Besides, I wanted the memory to be nice.

Walking back to the room I had been occupying to start packing. That is when I realized, I didn't have much. Almost nothing. Some extra street clothes, some loose weapons I had lying around, and the stash of cash I kept on hand. It was only then that I came to me

Robin suite. Should I take it? It was the only armor I had, but it was Robin's. I wasn't him anymore.

At one point I had given up everything. Betrayed my own mother. Had died for this uniform. And now, I was thinking of giving it up. Throwing all my sacrifices away. Was this enough reason to give this up, but then I remembered? It wasn't my decision. Robin was given to me on conditions and I had failed to meet those conditions. So, I had lost it.

Placing the outfit back on the bed, I zipped up my bag. Swinging it onto my shoulder. I spared a final glance at the black and red, Lined with gold suite. It was time to say Goodbye to Robin.


End file.
